Imminent Impact
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Every soldier has their day well Finn's day comes and it's a hell of a trip. Find out how Finn and his Spartan uncle ended up in OOO. This is a AT Halo crossover collaboration with FaN FiCtIoN RuLE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Finally the new fic.**

**Jester; Right this fic's idea was pitched to us and collaborating with FaN FiCtIoN RuLE and yes this is a Halo AT crossover. So if you can't get passed that idea alone well we don't know what to tell you.**

**Smiles; I do, get lost and don't leave us some hurtful comment. Well I shouldn't say hurtful stupid is a better word.**

**Jester; Any way lets just read on shall we.**

**Unknown View**

My aunt told me that every moment of life is a battle every peaceful second and instant before the storm hits. Right now I don't know why my head's spinning the lights in my face aren't really helping. But maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Finn Mertin I'm apart of the third generation of Spartan recruits on planet Reach. So far I have led my team of five Spartan's through over seventeen combat scenarios. Only five of those simulations resulted in the loss of more then two members. But for now lets start off a few weeks prier to the fall of Reach.

**Finn's View**

Sitting at my desk for the third class of the day Ms. James was teaching us the main things to do when combating an enemy that has an energy shield on. Ms. James, "Finn can you tell me what is the best means to combat an Elite"? "Which one of the combat levels ma'am"? Ms. James, "Combat level three". "It's required that you don't engage should a target head on it will be a waste of ammo and effort. But for the most part the best way to combat such and Elite is with range fire. Those Elite's often carry only Energy swords and Plasma grenades". Ms. James, "Very good Finn there's hope for you young Spartans yet. Now the following teams will report to the outer yards for secondary training. The Colonel wasn't too happy with the performances those of you gave during the last sim".

As Ms. James went down the list my squad better known, as Zeta squad was one of the three teams that did not get called. The other six teams went off to the sim's Ms. James dismissed the rest of us. Walking to the armory I looked out at the range to see the older and higher ranked Officers shooting and practicing their teamwork. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Marco and he passed me something. Looking down it was a grenade before anything it popped and he snapped a picture. Marco, "Dude the look on your face priceless". *Slap*, "Knock it off Marco or next time I'll punch you". Marco, "Relax Ave it was just a dummy grenade". Ave, "A real dummy playing with a dummy that's ironic". Chuckling I said, "It's ok Ave we all have to deal with Marco where's Carmine and Jacky". Marco, "They were called into the…."

Marco went silent as we turned to see an armored Spartan make his way to us. His murky green armor and the green camouflage scarf around his neck told me who he was. "Hey uncle Jun". That's right my uncle was Spartan A266 Warrant Officer Jun. Most people knew him as the sniper Spartan that killed fifteen Elite's without any of them finding his location. Uncle Jun, "Finn I heard you've been doing well". "As well as I can be uncle Jun". Looking over the rails to the shooting range my uncle said, "Do you two mind giving us a moment". Ave pushed Marco saying, "Finn well met you back at the rooms". Watching them walk off uncle Jun took off his helmet to saying, "I know it's hard Finn but your mother would be proud". "How would I know uncle Jun she died giving me a life? And my dads a good for nothing on a moon prison in the Jinx system. I only became a recruit because she asked Captain Key's to watch over me… and I'm grateful but I just don't know if I can be a soldier".

Uncle Jun, "Your mom was the same she and I got into the early generation three program much differently yes. But in the end Finn we're Spartan's fighting for the people. I know it's hard to grasp that now but one day people will thank you for being as skilled as you will be". "Uncle Jun I'm fifteen and I still haven't felt what most teenagers feel my age. I don't even know what it's like to kiss a girl I like". Deep Voice, "Kissing women is a hard thing Finn but I can't blame you for your curiosity". Uncle Jun, "Sir". Turning he and I saluted Captain Keys nodding his head we eased our stances. Captain Keys, "Finn I've gone over your simulations record and grades you've got the brain and the skills. But your hearts not into fighting I sure". Nodding he motioned me to get closer pulling something from his uniform pocket I was amazed at what he had.

"Is that a Elite Energy sword"? Captain Keys, "The very same son I picked it up four years ago at the last battle we encountered the Covenant. Pulling it from the dead bastard after I shot him. Finn that day I saw what the Covenant did to people they caught. The don't show mercy and neither do we. But unlike them we fight for no gods or divine force. We fight for our homes and the sisters and brothers beside us. I want you to keep this but I also am going to have a talk with the Colonel". Taking the sword Captain Keys giving us both a nod. Turning to my uncle Jun I tightened my grip on the swords handle. It came to life as the two blue sparking blades buzzed with the plasma based energy. "I can say one good thing about the Covenant they have fun toys". Uncle Jun, "So do we, our are just louder for some reason".

Smirking as I shook my head I looked out at the range as on Officer started to use a M45 pump action shotgun. Uncle Jun, "You still have your mothers M6G magnum right"? "It's in the metal box she left for me… her necklace is still in it". Uncle Jun, "Finn don't worry you'll find that by next week you will be happy to get on the front lines". Nodding he slipped back on his helmet and walked off leaving me to continue my watch over the range. The next few days some of the teachers were keeping and eye on me. Sitting in the cockpit simulation of a bombing and counter offensive strategy. Mr. Click was changing up the mission parameters every chance he got. Mr. Click, "Finn your squad will need to hit two locations to provide sufficient support to ground troops". "Ave, Carmine, Jacky drop three bombs on the main buildings holding back the troops advance to the bridge. Marco on me we need to cut off the opposing enemy advance before the hit the barracks".

Marco hot on my tail we made our way over the tree lines to see the secondary bridge taking fire. "Marco evade missiles to your right". Marco took a hit to the main fuel pipe and his plane was down. "This is Zeta one to all Zeta's watch for rocket launchers Zeta four is down". Setting the plane to hover I hit the opposite side of the bridge causing the enemy forces to lose ground. Looking at my console I had two fast movers heading my way. "Zeta's I have two fast movers coming up on me providing distractions move to cover secondary bridge". Zeta two (Ave), "Moving to cover bridge do you need help"? "No Zeta's watch that bridge and watch for other fast movers". Taking flight into higher Atmo I tried to climb higher then the fast movers. Turning over the secondary thrusters it caused my plane to roll and push me towards the enemy planes. Doing an aileron roll I passed one of the planes causing it to veer off course. Opening fire on the second one I shot off its back thrusters and flew back down to meet up with my squad.

Hearing my monitors go off I evaded just it time for a missile to pass by my cockpit. "Zeta's ones on my tail I can't shake him". Zeta three (Carmine), "Zeta one roll on my go…. ROLL"! Going into another roll Carmine took the shots and took off the mover's wing. Mr. Click, "Well done Spartan's exit the simulation pods and stand at attention". Getting out of the pod we saw the Colonel standing in the room. Saluting him alongside my squad the Colonel walked over to us. Colonel, "Spartan recruit Finn I must say you are something. Your skills as a leader and a strategist are great. But after talking with your teachers it seems your unsure where you stand in combat. I'm here to dispel your doubts in yourself, normally we don't give ranks to recruits. But your performance as a recruit Spartan has pushed me to make an exception. Spartan Finn from today onward your are now Corporal grade two. Also you will be under going the last body modifications allowing you to wear Spartan armor".

"Thank you sir but no disrespect but why promote me"? Colonel, "Because son I heard of your mother and her skills as a Spartan. Reach was protected by your mother from the Insurrection and I believe that as her son you have that spirit inside you. In two hours report to the laboratories for the modifications and a word of advice you might want to skip eating". Nodding the Colonel walked out as Mr. Click said, "Zeta squad you are dismissed for the day". Heading back to the barracks I sat on my bed. Pulling the metal ammo box from under my bunk I opened it to see a picture of my mom and uncle Jun. Next to it was my mom's magnum and Captain Keys Energy sword. Taking the necklace it was a disk with a bullet engraved into it. 'Each bullet takes a life so long as the life it takes is trying to take you'. Voice, "Thinking things over Corporal"? "No Carmine I was trying to pass the time… but for now I think its best I be alone".

Nodding he closed the door and I sat back and watched the clock. When it turned six o'clock I left the barracks and walked two buildings over to the labs. Inside were the various white lab coats of the faceless scientists. I didn't bother to read their names I just followed them to the modification room. Dressed in nothing but my boxers I laid down on the stainless steel table as the Colonel walked over to me. Colonel, "Finn after this moment you will be a full member of the UNSC Marines. Your friends gave me ideas for your dog tags seeing as your mother was proud to be Russian. I took your friend Carmine's idea to call you 'Ghost' which in Russian means Prizrak". Nodding my thanks he placed the dog tags into my hand. The various mechanic arms of the table stuck the needles into the places the serum needed to go to augment my body. Closing my eyes I waited for the pain to stop.

In time I reopened my eyes to see my uncle Jun sitting next to my bunk. Uncle Jun, "Good to see that your awake you've been asleep for the last ten hours". "That's it? From how stiff I feel I could have sworn it was longer". Uncle Jun, "I'm happy you still have your sense of humor. But today you've got some training to get through". "Training"? Uncle Jun, "Yes training before you get your armor you need to train in the Prototype's. Their Mach suites designed to configure your body to be ready to be put on a real suite of armor. The Mach suite will work as your Spartan armor until they finished figuring out your measurements. When you turn twenty you'll get your armor. But look at the bright side Halsey herself is designing your armor so it should be done in no time. Now come I have someone that you would like to meet". Walking into the private wing of the base I found that we were inside one of the live fire practice rooms.

But standing next to table was a seven-foot dark green suited Spartan. As he turned I knew just who he was Spartan 117 The Master Chief. Master Chief, "Jun I see your nephew is awake. Corporal Finn I assume you know who I am and for the time being I'll be your trainer. Head into that side room and suite up in the Mach suite you will be wearing". Nodding I entered the side room to see my Mach suite. It was painted a dark blue with the faceplate and most of the helmet was painted white like a Rorschach ink plot. Redressing in the body fitting Kevlar skin suite I slipped my head into the sensory adaptor. Seeing as this wasn't my official armor it wasn't cybernetically linked to my nerve system. **(Look up the Mech suites from the manga 'All you need is kill' that what Finn's getting in)**. Opening the chest compartment I sat in the suites chest piece and slid my limbs into the appendages. Testing my hands, legs and other movements the suite seemed pretty straightforward.

Walking out of the room I found my uncle Jun had left. Master Chief, "Jun was called by Captain Key's Corporal but for now you and I have some things to work out. Come over here and pick your weapon". Walking over to the table I looked over the spread of weapons Master Chief had on display. Lifting an Assault rifle I put it back and took a M7 submachine gun. Master Chief, "Most wouldn't take the Sub it's firing rate goes through bullets on full auto and burst fire often has delays in-between each burst". "Sir my friends often say I'm not like most and I don't follow I set things to a new level. So what are we going to do"? Walking over to a wall he hit a button to say, "Today is basic's moves and hit as many targets as you can". Nodding I chambered the first round and went into practice. Sprinting into the practice circle I opened fire at the various dummies that popped up. And yes they did shot back.

Several rounds hit my armor causing my armor to delay. This allowed one dummy to hit me with a concussive round. Stumbling to the side I was dazed and my targater was going crazy. Reloading I jumped from my cover and shot into the upper levels of a catwalk. Then shot some more at a dummy in a doorway. After another two reloads I was out of ammo Master Chief stopped the simulation. Walking over to the Seven-foot Spartan he said, "For the most part you did well but you reactions and counter time needs some more work. Lets run it again and see how you do". After six hours of none stop training I was back on my bunk. With my face in my pillow the rest of Zeta squad was in my room to greet me. Carmine, "So what happened"? "I've started my training in a Mach suite. The Colonel had it painted to match my personality… he most really respect my mom to look out for me like this. I just hope I can meet their expectations".

Marco, "Will you relax you're 'Finn The Prizrak'. Pretty soon any Elite that sees you will be running for the hills". Jacky, "For once loud mouth Marco is right Finn. You've earned being a Spartan I mean you've reset the standard for most recruits and cadets. I'll say that's an accomplishment as it is but come on everyone let's leave. Finn needs rest cause tomorrow he's got more Spartan training to get to". Smirking I closed and locked the door behind them. Looking out my window I saw the clear night sky and remembered the nights I had with my aunt back on Earth. Looking at my dog tags it said my name, blood type, date of birth, and my nickname. Sitting back on my bunk I opened the metal ammo case and took out my mom necklace. "Hope your still watching me mom".

**Smiles; Damn Finn got his ass kicked in training.**

**Jester; You know it was funny. Well like, comment, and share it's all we ask for.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Things are going well?**

**Jester; For the most part just need to finish a few other projects and we get our vacation. Oh hello once again everyone we're back to give you another update. So lets jump right into some reviews. Genieman well I don't know if this story can surpass Scattered Journey but we can push the bill and make it work.**

**Smiles; Yeah we still have a while before we can make that sequel.**

**Jester; Anyway we will do our best like always. Ventus Uzumaki well glad to hear and don't worry the action is here for all the Haloian's out there. KINGFISk 0950 no problem King you know like all our story's they will never go unfinished… some might sit for a while.**

**Smiles; But that's only because no one cares to give them a read… or a review.**

**Jester; It's ok lets just keep going with this reviews. He23t oh don't worry it will be now Smiles if you'd please.**

**Smiles; Don't aim high aim at their FEET SO THEY WILL SHUT UP AND DANCE!**

**Third Person's View**

Finn was once more inside his Mach suite now modified to have two combat knives in the hips. Once more with a submachine gun in his hands Finn was running through the fake enemy bunker taking out any dummy that popped up. Turning down a hall Finn popped open a grenade and tossed it. When the flash had ended he rushed into the room taking out any dummy that was stunned or still moving. As Finn turned one dummy got to close for him to knife so he gun butted the dummy instead. With that the buzzers ring the simulations had end. Finn looked up at his time he finished the run in ten minutes even. Still nowhere near as close as other Spartans that did the run. Finn opened the facemask for the suite and looked at Master Chief knowing that he was still lacking any real combat experience. Master Chief, "Let's call it a day Finn head back to the barracks". Nodding Finn de-armored himself and left to his room.

Back at his room Finn had a missed call. Clicking the line it was from his aunt she was telling him how she would be on Reach in three days to celebrate his birthday. Finn's aunt, "I know its hard on your sweet heart you really are a kindhearted boy. I just hope you don't see any violence while you're with the UNSC. Hope you stay strong until I get there". Smiling gently Finn went to lie down on his bunk. In three days was his birthday so for now he was going to muscle through the rest of the week. As the days went Finn felt odd it wasn't like his normal training sessions simply because Master Chief wasn't there. Finn was on his own with one of the shooting ranges marines watching over him. Soon however an alarm started to go off. Marine, "Corporal get over here you need to hear this". Going over to the rooms main console then message was on repeat, "To all UNSC marines this is Captain Keys I repeat the Covenant is on Reach all personnel are to escort none military active personnel to the closet off world ship.

"I say again all marines are to escort civilians and none combat active military personnel off world". Marine, "Gear up Corporal grab some armor piercing ammo and report to the hanger bay". Grabbing ammo for the submachine gun as well as an M90 pump shotgun. Finn then recharged the battery for the Mach suite and snuck two extra batteries into his lower back compartment. Finn race out to see in the distance the city closet to the base was under attack. The alarm was still going off and several Pelican's were taking off. Racing to his room Finn was met by Carmine. Carmine, "Finn what's happening why is the Covenant here"? Finn, "I don't know but you need to find the others and get out of here fast". Pulling the metal ammo case from under his bed Finn placed it inside the suites cockpit and went off to the launch bay.

At the launch bay Captain Keys and several other marines were lined up and waiting orders. Keys turned to Finn saying, "Corporal Finn why are you here"? Finn, "Sir your orders were for none combat active UNSC personnel to leave sir. An seeing as I have a rank I am military active". Captain Key's, "Sargent Hill's over here". Sargent Hill, "Sir". Captain Key's, "Sargent this is Spartan Finn he will be on your team and help provide defensive positioning while you evacuate the base. You have your orders Sargent see them through". Hill's, "Sir… this way Corporal you will provide defense along the side roads for the base". Nodding Finn followed the squad that was heading for the side roads. Once at the side roads Finn saw several marines setting up sandbags even mounting M247's along the sandbags and readied for whatever the Covenant had. Finn used his facemasks eyes to zoom in along the road.

In a flash a purple object imbedded itself into the chest piece of one of the marines. Marine, "Jackal snipers"! With that Finn saw several long beaked creatures started taking well-placed pot shots at their defenses. What really got Finn was how fast they moved and how well they jumped while taking shots at their defensives. Finn opened fire using burst fire to distract the Jackal's so their snipers could take them out. In time the last Jackal fell lifeless on the ground giving Finn time to reload his submachine gun. Finn started to scan the forward area hopping to see what was the next enemy to come their way. Soon however the sounds from over their heads got their attention as they noticed several Phantom's and Banshees heading for the base. Marine, "All positions incoming air assault I repeat the Covenant is starting their air assault". Several of the Banshees zoned in on their defenses and opened fire.

Ducking back Finn watched as the various shots and heavy fire from the Banshees killed and destroyed their defenses. Getting up Finn looked around to see a mounted gunner killed while still holding the turret. Taking charge of the gun Finn started to open fire on the Banshees that tried to make a second pass. Aiming for the opposite wing Finn managed to do enough damage to take off the wing. The Banshee then smashed into the one closet to it and caused a good amount of damage in the process. Finn found one of the marine's radios and managed to find the signal for the combat net. It was going crazy the Covenant were attacking everywhere and doing a lot of damage. Finn looked around and found two marine's still alive just out cold. Waking them up Finn asked them what was the plan. Marine, "Control road defense for academy base has taken heavy casualties what are our orders"?

**Finn's View**

Control, "Marine you have three downed Pelican's in your area. Finn those Pelican's and get any survivors out of the Covenant's line of fire. Five clicks from the base is a bunker taken everyone you can there. Try your best not to fly the Covenant Banshee's are taking out our birds left and right. If you need to fly use a Falcon". "You two find a Falcon and wait for me to find the survivors my map is starting to bringing up their locations now". Nodding the two Marines went off as I sprinted to the closet Pelican. Finding it crashing by the rocky coast of the base I hot-wired the doors to open. Looking inside I found that only two of the marines were still alive from their vitals. Waking one up I handed her a shotgun and helped the other outside. His leg was pretty beat up and even with a splint on it she was still in pain. "Marines of academy base head to Falcon launch bay two for evac and medical transport. Any other personnel still at academy base head there as well". I let the two marines go off as I went to the next Pelican.

Looking at the Pelican the whole thing was nothing but a fireball no one could have lived through the fires that engulfed it. Looking around I heard a huff and several Grunts started to open fire at me from alongside one of the buildings. Returning fire I knew my Mach suite couldn't handle real attacks and damage. Switching weapons I jumped from my cover and landed behind the Grunts. Taking five shots to kill most of the little oddly shaped creeps I then punched the last one right in its facemask. With the Grunt's dead I grabbed one of their Plasma pistols and raced to the last Pelican. It had crashed inside the labs and from the looks of the building it had taken a lot of fire. Walking inside I used my heat vision sensors to try and spot anyone hiding. Making it to the second floor I found the Pelican's doors were forced open from the side. But the back as opened from the inside.

Following the trail of blood going along the floor I was blind sided when a heavy fist hit to the side of my helmet. Looking up it was a Brute his gray armor and fur was a messy as they looked in pictures. Rolling away from his Plasma rifles fire I returned fire to him. As my burst shots chipped away at his armor it roared and charged at me. Tackling me through a wall I heard a scream as I saw Ave and the others in the room I was now in. But the Brutes assault on me was not over. Landing a heavy right fist along my faceplate is crack and his follow up attack dented and caused my teeth to rattle. Pinning one of my arms it then back handed my head into the floor and kicked me into the room's desk. The Brute grabbed me by the head and started to squeeze my helmet. The systems for my suite weren't responding the Brute had knockout the main controls. Hearing a yell the Brute yelp in pain as I saw Carmine stabbing its side with a pipe. In one heavy hand the Brute snapped Carmine's neck.

"NO"! Opening my suites chest plate I pulled and stabbed the energy sword clean through its chest. As the Brute coughed and struggled it soon fell lifeless from my sword. Fixing my self I walked over to the others to see them shaking their heads. "Guy's we have to go my orders were to get you out and I won't leave any of you". Marco, "I'll carry him and Finn you did good". "I can't fully agree with you dude". Closing the chest plate I grabbed the Brutes rifle and passed Ave a discarded assault rifle. Following me we got to the Falcon bay to see several other Marines and recruits holding off the Jackals and Brutes. "Marine who's in command here"? One marine walked over saying, "Spartan we can't get these people out of here until we activate the air defenses with them back online we can distract the Covenant and make it to the shelter". "I'm on it sir where do I go"?

Marine, "There's an access panel underneath the main control tower on the second runway. Get there and the rest should be basic rewiring". Nodding I ran off to retake the bases air defenses. As I ran across one runway I turn to see several Ghosts heading my way. With the shots from the drivers whizzing past me I wished I could run faster. One Brute driver tried to run me over but I managed to jump in time and close lined his neck. As we bounced off the ground I found that the suites battery was running low. Changing out the battery for another I stood to see the other Brute had dismounted his Ghost. He started to opened fire on me with a Needler. Ducking behind the smashed Ghost I knew that the needles would soon cause the Ghost to explode from the strange energy each needle gave off. Grabbing the dead Brutes body I held it in front of me as the explosion went off. Changing the sights for my faceplate I saw the Brute trying to look through the smoke. Taking time to line up a clean line of sight I shot on full auto right into its chest and head.

The Brute roared as it armor fell to pieces but I simple sent more rounds into its head from my pistol. The standard Magnum was nothing compared to the Spartan Magnum's. _'Note to self switch Magnum for my mom's one'_. Pushing into the tower I was once more blinded sided by a fist. But this fist was not followed by a roar instead a growl met my ears as I looked into the eyes of an Elite. Holding me by the neck it then threw me into the room causing me to slam into a metal beam. Groaning I tried to get up but once I took a knee another heavy fist smashed my faceplate. The Elite grabbed my neck and growl at me saying, "Die human". Spitting in its face it roared and trained its Plasma rifle at my face. But I kicked its hip and tapped the trigger for a Plasma grenade on its waist. Blasting as much ammo as I could into its chest and gave it another kick to the chest.

As it growled at me the grenade went off killing it in a blue fireball of energy. Chuckling I said, "I fought an Elite and won… no ones going to believe me". Seeing the remains of the Elite I looked over its body and found a small remote like device. Pocketing the device I went to the panel and rewired the controls. With that the bases air defenses came to life and began to counter attack the Covenant ships. Once back at the Falcon bay the marines loaded everyone into empty Falcons and warthogs and we went off to take shelter in the bunker.

It's been two weeks into the full attack on Reach the Covenant motives were still unknown and for the most part no one really cared. Taking my time I fixed and activated my Mach suites shields. The shields to my surprise were only half as strong as a normal shield for Spartan armor. Sitting in the room taking care of my suite a marine came inside. Marine, "Corporal Finn Captain Keys has a mission for you he's on the line now". Nodding I followed the marine to the small monitors they had hooked up in another room. Captain Keys smiled at me saying, "Well done Corporal or should I say Sargent Finn your actions at the academy base was beyond what I expected. As of this moment Sargent you will take a Pelican and head to Sword base there you will meet up with Noble six and help then evac Catherine Halsey understood". "Sir yes sir".

Getting into my suite I picked up my weapons and made my way to the Pelican. On the way I saw my old squad Ave nodded at me and I gave them a thumbs up. Sitting inside the Pelican the pilot said that we'd be at Sword base within the hour. As time passed I looked around the Pelican and found a rocket launcher. Loading the two rounds I waited for the pilot to give me the go ahead. Pilot, "Sargent Noble six is face heavy fire from inside the base". "Get to the back entrance and wait there I'm going in". Opening the back doors I looked out to see the Phantoms blasting their way through the ice to get to the underground research location of Sword base. Jumping down to the building I smashed through a window and started to make my way to the elevators. Looking at the doors to the elevator I found two Hunters smashing its door. Taking aim between the two I shot both rockets causing the two to bleed. Throwing two grenades as they turn to me they died in seconds.

Pushing opened the doors I jumped and slid down the wall all the way to the bottom. After catching the monorail I found myself inside the ice under Sword base. Looking up the Covenant was already well into their attack. Loading the last of the rockets I moved to find a good positions. I found several Covenant tanks attacking Noble six's position. Shooting at two of the tanks I then pulled the Plasma pistol and charged it. Releasing the blast I immobilized the tank and pistol-whipped the gunner of the turret. He then tried pull out his Carbine but I grabbed it and shoved the pistol into its four-piece mouth. "The only good Elite is a dead one". After my shots ended the main driver tried his luck only for me to use the Carbine and take his head. Pulling the body out of the drivers set I hooked up my helmets operating cord to try and better understand how to drive the damn thing.

With the download done I used the controls as the schematics called them to move the tank. Returning fire to the last three tanks I then opened fire on the Banshee's buzzing overhead. Voice, "Who's in that tank"? "This is Sargent Finn Noble six Captain Keys sent me to provide as much support as I could". Uncle Jun, "Good work Finn but you can stop shooting now the Banshee's have fallen back". "Yeah right… sorry about that". Getting out of the tank I saw a dead Elite and Brute and couldn't help myself. I grabbed the gravity hammer and some Plasma grenades and ran through the doors. Uncle Jun looked from the hammer in my hands to me saying, "What's that for"? "Trophy too remember what I did today". Shaking his head we followed his squad leader and the other members of Noble six to the inner portion of some pretty old place. There at the main console was Catherine Halsey she was finishing up her work. Soon she gave Noble sixth member the AI unite and me and Uncle Jun were tasked with guarding Ms. Halsey.

Moving to the drop ship Ms. Halsey had my uncle and me move a few crates into the Pelican before we left. Inside the Pelican we watch as the ice over the research site collapse in on itself. Ms. Halsey, "Damn those fools they destroyed years worth of research". "Don't worry Ms. Halsey if what they say about old tech is true there must be more out there". Ms. Halsey, "Your Finn the newest Spartan I just finished your armor before Reach was attacked its right there in the case". Thanking her the pilot said to hold on as he made his approach to a ship for transport. But as we got close Phantoms began to open fire on us. Uncle Jun, "What's going on"? Pilot, "We can't dock with the ship under fire in this orbit sir". Uncle Jun, "Finn get Halsey and the pilot into the pods". Nodding I fastened the two into the pods and before I knew it uncle Jun launched them as we passed over the ship. Uncle Jun, "Finn hold on". Sitting in the back I fastened my restraints and waited for it all to stop.

Uncle Jun, "Shit Finn hold on that that Covenant ships making a jump… we're too close"! As his words ended I felt the rush of my skins that almost made it burn. Soon my mind was adrift playing over the events of the last three months on a loop. And now I was staring down the harsh lights of God knows who. I just hope they don't plan to eat me.

**Smiles; Well that was something…**

**Jester; Yeah hope you all like it so yeah. Review, share, and like if you'd kindly.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Smiles how are your final exams going?**

**Smiles; They suck they're called finals for a reason.**

**Jester; Ok lets get on with the reviews then.**

**Smiles; Wait you're forgetting something.**

**Jester; What am I forgetting?**

**Smiles; Ok today everyone I putting out yet another fanfic on my own. And it an Alien inspired one.**

**Jester; Is this cause of those picture I found you looking at?**

**Smiles; Mostly but there is a solid fan base for fics like the one I'm making so I'm going to try my luck. If any of you feels like giving it a read it'll be in our profile.**

**Jester; Ok on with the reviews then. Ventus Uzumaki you'll have to read to find out. Genieman glad to heard someone approves. He23t then you're going to flip when you read this update. Markwyldespinebuster ok mixed about how you feel but hope to hear from you again. Same GavLee hope you like this as well. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Stop staring her ass is fake!**

**Unknown View**

I couldn't believe my eyes nor could my wife. We found a lost air traveling craft frozen within the deep ice of the Ice kingdom. Following my wife we managed to navigate around the large icy walls to see the oddly shaped craft up close. Wife, "Joshua who old do you think it is"? "I don't know hun from the layers I see and the ice hanging above it my best guess would have to be at least ten years. But how can that be even ten years ago the civilization of Faust was long gone. What do you think Margret"? Margret, "I say we look inside we might find out what kind of cargo it was taking". Following her to what seemed like the crafts hatch we began to chisel the ice away from the handles. Using a lot of elbow grease the hatch gave and fell to the ground. Snapping on our head torches we started to look around the craft. But what we found was amazing inside was a robot frozen stiff from the ice. Walking closer I tapped the robots face to see if it would respond. Margret, "Joshua I found another one in the front here and from these crates they might have only been taking a few things. Maybe they were a scouting ship sent to look for a place to work".

"Maybe but it would be easier if we pop theses guy's open and look over their visual data. Margret go grab the hot pokers we're going to need them". Nodding she went off to grab our equipment and in time we were stabbing into thick ice. After what might have been hours we freed the two guys and dragged them out of the craft. Using some gentle hammering I tried to open the first ones face. But I was shocked at what I found as its face slowly pried upward. There was someone inside the robot, "Margret look there's someone inside this robot". Margret came over and hovered her medallion over the Faustian's face. Margret, "From these readings he's still alive and so is the other one. Joshua we have to help them". "Will do love but I think we'll have to make a few extra trips". Nodding at me we began the long process and hoped no one would try and take out discovery.

**Finn's View**

Slowly the bright light forced my eyes to adjust and I looked around the wood furnished room. I wasn't in my Suite and I didn't know where I was. Pushing the sheets off of my body I was in my skintight Kevlar suite. But as I tried to stand I found that it was hard to even get my balance. Nearly toppling to one side I used the wall to make it to the door. Opening it I heard two voices one male and the other female. Following them down some stairs I found myself inside a living room. Looking around I said, "Hello it anyone here"? Hearing soft foot steps a female said, "Why hello sleepy head". Looking around I saw no one until I asked, "Um where are you"? Male, "Look down won't you". Looking down I saw two yellow fur bulldogs looking up at me. One was in an old bolo hat the other had a bow on their ear. "Um did you just speck"? Male, "Yes we did my young friend mind if we take a set you must still be feeling dizzy".

Taking a seat on the couch I look at them take a seat of their own. Trying to wrap my head around who I was talking to I had to ask. "Um have you two always been able to talk"? Male, "Why yes my pappy talk so did his and so one why do you ask"? "Um from where I'm from dogs don't talk they bark and walk on all fours. You two talk and walk like just like people I just a little surprised". Female, "So dogs from your time couldn't speck what was their main purpose"? "Well they keep humans company and their loyal and loving beings". Male, "So dogs are pets in a way"? "Yes but some would treat them so well that they were considered family". Female, "Interesting but oh where are our manors? I'm Margret and this is my husband Joshua please to meet you". "Hi I'm Finn Spartan numbers BT-337 of the UNSC marines". Joshua, "So do all people where you're from greet one another with such a long introduction"?

"No it's just the training I was taught to introduce myself like that. But still where am I"? Margret, "Your in OOO sweetie". "OOO um what planet number does it respond to". Joshua, "Sorry what do you mean by that"? "I mean how do you identify yourself when ships need to have land here". Margret, "Ships you mean your air craft". "Yes but how do other space ships ID themselves when they want to land here". Joshua, "Space travel you can travel into space"? "Yes but from your expression no one else can". Joshua, "I'm sorry Finn but no… hey Margret go check on Finn's friend maybe he's awake too". "Wait my friend you mean my uncle he's here"? Nodding they showed me the way and I saw my uncle Jun sleeping peacefully in another room. "How long have we been asleep in your care"? Margret, "Only two months, but from when we found your spacecraft you've been frozen for ten years or more". Sighing I sat down on a stool saying, "With no way to get into space we can't get back to Reach or Earth the Covenant are doing God knows what to the UNSC by now".

Margret, "Finn who are the Covenant and who is the UNSC you keep referring too"? Taking a breath I began to explain to them the history of humans and how we expanded to space to find more places to live. Even how some planets went to war with each other for some reason or another? But most of all our fight with the Covenant and their Prophet leaders. "So while me and my uncle Jun was trying to help the maker of the Spartan's get away. The ship came under attack we couldn't land without getting drawn into the fight. And every Spartan knows that a civilian or scientist's life comes before your own. So we used the escape pods to help them force land on the ships other haul. But a Covenant ship jumped into slip space while we tried to turn to join the fight. And now here we are light years away from home and left in the dark about what's become of our home and friends. If only I had the ship I might be able to do something. But I have a question for you two how did you get our armors off"?

Margret, "It took a lot of unscrewing and prying with a crowbar but we got your uncles suite off first. Yours was easy because of the chest piece". "Thanks for helping us and taking care of us I'll do everything I can to pay you back". Joshua, "Finn how old are you"? "I'm sixteen why"? Margret, "Your just as old as our sons they're living with our relatives while we work here. But I think we can help you a little". Following them down to what I believe is he basement they flicked on the lights. My eyes widened there was the Pelican a little beat up and wet in some places but I was there. "You pulled the Pelican here too thank you I don't know what I can do to show how grateful I am". Margret, "Finn if you'd please we would like to know as much about your kind as we can. Seeing, as you're not from our planet at all. This would really help our research into the different being that once lived or now live on OOO". "I accept seeing as all the things you've done for us the least I can do is allow you to know the history of my kind".

**Margret's View**

Finn over the last month told me that his kind breaks down into a few groups. They were religious, governments, military, public, and individuals. Finn started with governments and the individuals seeing as it was the most straightforward and easiest ones for him to remember. But hearing about how different governments allowed such horrible acts or high amounts of ignorance to others. It wasn't long before Finn talked about the wars that some governments went into because they were forced into war by another government. Finn told me that his kind, humans as they are called have a long bloody history. He said how some humans become so violent over their thoughts or beliefs that they would kill any who would say other wise. Thanks to Joshua going shopping he found some clothes that would fit him.

Once more Finn showed how thankful he was to have been awakened by us and not spend Glob knows how long in the ice. "Finn soon Joshua and I will be returning to our kids do you want to come with us"? Finn, "I can't leave my uncle he needs me and we still need to solve our problem". "Finn I know its hard but not to worry Joshua will help move you ship to our home and your uncle will come with us. But also we might have to leave you alone at the house for a while". Finn, "Why"? "Joshua is trying to find a new home for us in the Grasslands. The cities have become too violent and I fear that it will affect our youngest son Jake. Jermaine is already a strong and understanding young man. But Jake needs someone who won't lead him down the wrong path". Finn, "I had friends in the Spartan recruit program to help me, so I could do the same for Jake if you would like"?

Looking at Finn I said, "Thank you Finn I knew you were a good boy". Finn, "Not may people have told me that but some would remind me that I had a good nature tendency like my mother. But I never met her so I don't know". "You never met your mother"? Finn, "No she died before I could even speck a word. But I still have photos of her and the gifts she left to me after she passed. But I know it'll never really be able to meet her until I pass on. Still I'm happy to keep her memory alive when I fight the good fight. But how long until you have to go to the new house and meet Joshua"? "I have to leave tomorrow evening are you going to be ok on your own"? Finn just nodded and gave me a soft smile he really is such a good boy.

**Finn's View**

The following days Margret was gone and I was left to tend to my uncle. But my main concern was looking over our weapons to make sure there was no damage. The ships main wiring was fried from the water damaged in a few places. If I had the parts I could fix it but I don't. Sitting on the stool I cycled through all the ammo and the ammo making kits to see if they were still in working order. Smiling I was happy that they were so I started to work on the weapons. Once more satisfied that the weapons passed the tests I looked over uncle Jun's armors and mines. They had a few scratches from where Joshua and Margret had tried to get them open. But overall they were fine recharging their battery cells with a hand crank I looked over their operating system. Uncle Jun's armor was working fine and its system was performing right as well.

Looking over my Mach armor I realized that we are in an unknown environment with an unknown culture. I decided that if I showed my face it would draw too much attention to my uncle and me. _'Joshua and Margret showed no signs of any kind of hostility from what my training has told me. I know uncle Jun and I are going to be ok in their care. But its others I don't trust for now we need to put little attention on ourselves when we need to move around'_. Looking around I found a sowing kit and started to make a mask. Modeling the mask after my nickname The Prizrak I made a blue pull over mask and stitched a black steel face piece to it. The face piece was a skull like design but it was far more menacing with the hollow eyeholes. **(It's basically General Grievous's face without the side earpieces)**. "Man if my squad saw this they'd freak at how cool this looked". Slipping on the mask I looked at myself in the mirror and show how creepy the mask was to make sure no one would mess with me.

Looking over myself I realized that I couldn't force anyone back in this kind of outfit. Taking some of the clothes that Joshua brought for me I though up an outfit that would fit my mask. Taking a spare Kevlar vest from the Pelican I started to paint it a gray blue camo. Moving around some of the pieces as well I made the tactical gear have a completely new look. Slipping into my skin tight Kevlar I then pulled the new armor over my body. The back pieces made an almost spine like pattern down my back with the shoulder piece making a u shape at the top. The shoulder pieces were fashioned like knight's armor sticking out from the top of my shoulders and followed downward by three over lapping pieces. The forearms were covered by the overlapping piece as well but they were only two-pieces instead of three.

The knee and elbow pieces were the same with three overlapping metal pieces. Looking myself over I smirked at how much I looked like the thing an anime artist would create. Grabbing a white sheet I then dyed the inner piece dark gray with a gold trim. Placing the sheet under my shoulder pieces it made the appearance of me having as waist length cape. On the back it felt a little bare so I painted my rank in gold on it. "Am I really 'The Pirzrak' I don't feel like it… uncle Jun I wish I had your guidance right now. Oh who am I kidding I may look like a warrior but even when I was fighting on Reach it was all instinct. My body telling itself what to do when it needed to stay alive. For now let me just put this stuff away and head back upstairs". With every thing away I looked at the mask one last time then tucked it into a crate. Closing the Pelican's door I walked upstairs to get something to eat. "Maybe I should make some taco's… taco's are awesome"!

**Smiles; Someone's got a lot of doubts.**

**Jester; Yeah Finn's got some stuff to work out. Any way like, share, and comment if you would.**

**Smiles; Piece off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; How long does it take one guy to make a forty minute drive?**

**Jester; The better question you have to ask is why did you ask our always-drinking friend to take us to the airport?**

**Smiles; Cause no one else would answer their phones.**

**Jester; Lets read some reviews, He23t don't worry it won't be too fast but I will have some fun moments. ChaosAlpha5 thanks for the big likes for all of our work. Smiles send our friend Chaos a replica Demon blood sword.**

**Smiles; No problem.**

**Jester; Ventus Uzumaki glad to hear that you like the little touches and we'll add more soon. DannyPhantom619 oh he will in time don't worry. Markwyldespinebuster ok we'll take the complement but don't make a crack at our writing style would you kindly. It's how we write and we can't change that very easy.**

**Smiles; I will change who's coming to pick us up... drunk idiot probably got pulled over by now.**

**Jake's View**

As I walked with my dad to the new house Jermaine kept nudging my dad about how much further we had to go. Soon the large Tree home came into sight and I found myself smiling at how grand the place look. Dad, "Ok boys me and your mother have two people that will also be living with us so please behave". "Dad who are these two guys you're taking about"? Dad, "You'll meet them once we get inside and please don't stare". Nodding at him we then walked through the front door to find mom making soup. Mom, "Hey boys good to see you two here. So before we go to your rooms let me introduce you to one of the people that will be staying with us. Finn can you come down here". Soon the stairs door opened and I saw a tall light skinned guy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like he was young but his body build really complemented his height.

Dad, "Boys I'd like to introduce you to Finn he's a human from a different planet. Also he's a military officer of his kind but here's the problem. He and his uncle are stuck here with no means to return to there home". Finn, "It's nice to meet you two... Jermaine and Jake right"? Nodding at him Jermaine asked, "So you're in the military for your people have you even fought"? Finn, "Yes I fought in a few small little battles here and there. But for the most part I'm not that good of a fighter. Still its good to meet you two". Jermaine, "So dad who is the other guy that will be living with us"? Mom, "Follow me boys and you'll meet Finn's uncle". Walking upstairs we walked into a small room and found an older human. He looked to be in his mid thirties and had deep black hair. "Is he asleep"? Finn, "No he's in a coma when your parents found us we had crash landed in the ice".

Joshua, "Ok boys now Finn doesn't know much about OOO so I want you two to show him around". We walked two doors down the hallway to Finn's room and he pulled out a blue hoodie and face piece. The hoodie was big enough to hide his eyes and hair, while the face piece hid his mouth and nose. Nodding at us my dad said, "Ok boys have fun and please Jake stay out of trouble". Walking outside with Finn and Jermaine he followed close to us as we got to the small village of the Grasslands. Jermaine, "Well you know that we live in the land of OOO we are currently in the Grasslands. It's a neutral area where people trade and grow crops for other kingdoms. In all there are a good amount of kingdoms in OOO. There is the water kingdom, Fire kingdom, Rock kingdom, Candy kingdom, Jungle kingdom, Lumpy Space, and the Ice kingdom. There are smaller places like the Great library, the ruins, and the small breakfast village each has their own rulers. But they're just not as big as the other kingdoms".

Finn, "Well it's good to know things about OOO seeing as we're going to have to stay here until we find a way to get home. But I still thank your mother and father for thanking care of us. So what's at this village we're heading to"? "Well it has a good amount of different things to do. We can go to the arcade, trading goods market, or we could stop by the junkyard for some good deals". Finn, "Can we stop by the junkyard I need to see if I can find some spare parts". Jermaine, "Ok I know the girl that works there she might give us a good deal". Following behind Jermaine I notice Finn turn his head several times to see the various people in the village. "Finn you look a little nervous you ok"? Finn, "Well where I'm from my race we almost all look the same. The only differences between us are our skin color, personality, and age. Some times our social status tells us from one another. Still I've never seen anything like this it's all almost like a fantastical dream". Hearing Finn talk about his home seemed really strange. I mean a planet ruled by the same race with the only things telling them apart were three simple things.

Still in thought I didn't see that we arrived at the junkyard until Jermaine tapped my shoulder. Jermaine, "Stay with Finn and look after him while he looks". Nodding Jermaine went into the junkyards office and I saw Finn walk down one row of scrap metal. Finn picked up a metal cart and started to pull it behind him. Finn stopped at an old swords pile and started to pull some. Taking up two claymores and a few regular size swords he pushed the cart deeper into the yard. Soon we stopped as Finn stared at old robots. Finn, "Are these androids"? "No dude they're robots from the Mushroom era they helped the Faust people grow and thrive. But the Faustian's soon went to war with the Neon Pipers. They went back on the agreement they had and started a large thirty year war. Both sides started to use bigger and more dangerous weapons one after another. Until the last year of the war when the Faustian's used their last means of defense.

"Only three pictures of the event exist and is called 'The Flash'. Simply cause when the weapon went off people were either killed in an instant or they were changed. We are what happened to the survivors and the creatures changed by the flash". Finn, "I would like to look at those pictures one day. But for now my main objective is to find a way to get my uncle and me off the planet and back home. Still its nice to talk to some one my age after hanging out with your parents for the last few months". "Finn how old are you"? Finn, "I'm sixteen". Still pushing the cart Finn stopped at one robot and picked it up. Looking over the robot it side read 'Slayer' Finn tapped its joints to then look around. Taking more robot parts he placed the parts into the cart and we went back to the yards entrance. To our surprise three members of the Rouge gang surrounded Jermaine. Jermaine was standing in front of the junkyards clerk as the members advanced. Before I could stretch my arms Finn was in a mad sprint.

Tackling one members so fast that it almost looked like he got whip lash. Rolling away from his first downed opponent Finn pulled a metal tube from his belt. Then in an instant the tube extended to what looked like a baton and Finn stood ready for whoever stepped forward. One member pulled a chain but Finn simply moved to the side and hit the thug in the kneecap and shoulder. Turning to the last member Finn began to walk slowly while the gang member began to walk backwards. With his back against a pile of junk Finn stopped shot a few inches from his face to say, "Pick up your idiots and never come back". Rushing past Finn the goon grabbed his buddies and ran off. Clerk, "Thanks that was awesome you don't have to worry about paying its my way of saying thanks". Nodding his head we helped Finn carry his stuff home but as we got to the villages main gates we were meet by more Rouge members. Finn, "Jermaine Jake stay here if you'd please".

Placing the robot and two claymores on the ground Finn walked forward saying, "Whoever is the leader of this gang you have two options leave or get your butt kicked". A deep chuckle was heard as the Rouges large leader stepped forward. Rouge Leader, "Come on little punk I'll give you one free hit before me and my crew kick your ass". Finn started to walk forward slowly not missing a step.

**Finn's View**

Seeing the large purple skinned and beady-eyed guy step from behind his crew I heard his taint. But my mind was set I was going to floor the fool and he gave me a free shot. Continuing his taint once we were face to face he tapped his cheek. Shaking my head I said, "Dude have a good nap". Before he could give a rebuttal my fist connect with his jaw line. I felt the bones in his cheek give as my punch ended the gang leader was lying in the dirt with blood dripping from his now fractured mouth. The people watching and the remaining gang members were all shocked speechless. But I pulled my combat baton and slowly walked away from the leader. Not before I lightly kicked his stomach to make sure he was out. With my test over I started to advance on the gang some started to back off. "You punks think that you can do what you want but that ends now. I'm going to send you where trash like you belongs once and for all". Going into a full sprint I leapt and kicked one member square in the neck.

As he bounced off the ground I turned sharply and backhanded the one closet to me. One member tried to hold me with a chain but I slipped under his hold and used my baton on his face. As another two tried to hit me I slide between them kneeing one in the stomach while I kicked the others hip. As more tried to overwhelm me with their numbers I pulled my second baton and started to block and hit anyone. Stopping ones pipe I then stomped on his foot and head butted his face. While he staggered back another tried to tackle me but I simple stepped to the side and he tackled the other guy. As I turned I heard a huff as I ducked under the gang leaders fist. Looking at him his jaw was slack and his lip was still bleeding. Smirking I triggered the Taser setting on my batons and hit him square in the chest. As he yelped he fell straight backwards with a thud as he head hit the ground. Turning I saw the remaining gang looked at me nervously.

Finn, "Get lost of get arrested your choice". Soon they scrambled as the people watching started to clap and cheer me in thanks. After a few more minutes these knights in Purple and green armor walked over. Their helmets showed various sized goat horns and their faces even slightly elongated. Their smooth peach skin was very apparent even with all that armor on. Knight, "Well done young man for a while know we've tried to find this gang and their leader. Here's the reward money as a sign of thanks". Taking the money I made my way over to a donation box and put the whole coin sack into it. "I don't need money I just need to do the right thing". Picking up my stuff I followed Jake and Jermaine back to the Tree house. Once inside I told them to follow me downstairs in the basement of the Tree home. Placed down the spare stuff to one side I walked over to my crate of stuff. I looked at Jake and Jermaine to say, "Sorry I caused you both so much trouble".

Jake, "Dud what you did was awesome and cool. But why were you covering your face while we were outside". "Cause I didn't want people to stare at me I'm not that good of a fighter compared to others of my kind. I just do things cause I was taught to do them like fighting. I've been trained to fight so often and run combat scenarios that I just do them cause I can't think of anything else. It's almost as if my body does things it wants without my mind helping it". Jermaine, "Finn do you like fighting"? "Not really my mother was once a great Spartan and my uncle and aunt… well mostly my uncle and family friends wanted me to follow in her foot steps. My father is a good for nothing drunk who's imprisoned on an asteroid. My mother died some time after I was born I didn't get a chance to know her like everyone else. But often people keep saying that I'm like her and I just don't know what to do. Should I keep trying to fight or just be some one else"?

Jermaine, "You need to be who you want to be. Finn just do what you want and try to live your life unhooked from the past". "You're the first person to tell me something like that. Thank you both if you don't mind I would like to try and do something with all these parts ok". Nodding they went back upstairs and I started to tinker and work on Slayer the robot. Finding his main processor I downloaded the files after I sent a few jolts of electricity into its body. With all the files downloaded into my laptop I started to watch them all the video files that was on its hard drive. File number thirty-three showed Slayer fighting a group of guys in gray and red armor as his arm punched through their armor. I then noticed his movement was fast from the way the camera was moving. And from how Slayers targeting system was trained on all his enemies. Slayers forearm popped open to reveal a tube with blue energy surging through it. In an instant the energy erupted from the tubes end and caused the knights to turn into a messy puddle of purple blood and armor bits.

Opening a few more files I saw Slayers system until I came to one file it was the last file in his system. It was dated over one thousand years ago from the time Joshua told me it was currently. Playing the file I saw a large ornate city of metal shining a few yards from where Slayer was standing. In an instant a sound I remembered hearing from Ms. Cage's class shock the air. Soon the city was covered by the energy and just as it started it was over. Slayers systems were sparking wildly saying its systems weren't responding and it was shutting down. Turning off my laptop I looked at the busted robot and its exoskeleton remains. Smirking I knew it was going to be fun repairing the old machine. Putting my laptop away I walked upstairs to find the dog family talking on the couch.

Ms. Margret smiled at me as I walked over to them. Mr. Joshua, "Finn the whole village is a buzz with what you did. They were wondering how you learned to fight so well but I didn't tell them anything. So Finn what do you plan to do with the stuff you got from the junkyard". "That robot it saw what you called 'The Flash' Jake. I know what the people of Faust used to fight off their enemies. It was a crude fusion bomb it was low tech and its only target was organic matter. Fusion bombs have been outlawed by my people but from what the robot showed me… the people of Faust managed to equip their robots and home with smaller versions of them. Being able to emit such destructions on one another is one of the things my kind is known for. Sorry to seem so dark but that just the reality my people often push onto one another".

Jermaine, "Finn from the way you fight you might make it good as a mercenary. You might want to consider it if you need to make some quick money". "I know my skills would be in demand sooner or later… but for now I just want to tinker with some side projects. And when the time comes find a way for me and my uncle to get back home. But for now I'll repair our ship and have it ready for when he wakes up". Jake, "Hey Finn how about you meet the black smith I sure she can get what you need to fix that spacecraft of yours". "Thanks Jake I would like that but for now I really hungry, may I ask what's for dinner"? Seeing Ms. Margret smile back at me we sat at the table and started to eat some kind of meat or ribs. I didn't care it was good and that's what counts when you make a meal for family.

**Smiles; Finn's growing attached...**

**Jester; We'll see like, share, and comment its all we ask of you our kind readers.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Have you seen the views for the last chapter.**

**Jester; I did but we still got some good reviews so its ok. Lets get on with the reviews, DannyPhantom619 your not the only one that wants Halo 5. ILikeHotDogs glad to hear your likes and intrigue in the story. Ventus Uzumaki yeah he does if you're not in control of your body when you fight. And it's all instinct you need more training. He23t yes he is a decent badass.**

**Smiles; A real badass doesn't need to hold back he does his job with a smile.**

**Third person's View**

It had been a few weeks since Finn had beaten the Rouge gang and the small Grassland village was really grateful. Finn now got good deals on metal and tools he needed to fix the drop ship and Slayer. Slayer was still nothing more then a skeletal frame with wires showing in some places. But for the most part Finn was still happy to work on the old robot. However Finn was still curious as to how the people of the two old empires ever were so advances. But yet he was also amazed that they fought to such lengths much like his own kind. Finn knew that humans would fight to the last breath to defeat their enemies. Finn wished that life didn't have to be so bloody but for change conflict was the outcome. Be it for civil rights, freedom, or the liberty that every being its entitled to. Finn wished that the Elites weren't so religious it would have stopped most of the conflicts they got into. But in the end the Elites were soldiers much like the marines.

And both answered to their people and the beliefs that both had in their hearts. Sure most would argue these points but it did not mean that it was right for either side. Finn stretch his back and walked over to his Mach suite and once more tried it on. Testing the movement and its reaction speeds Finn was happy with the outcome. But he felt as if the armor was missing something. Getting out of the suite he took the old pieces of metal and the old claymores and began to make a new sword for it. Taking apart the Elites energy sword Finn began to examine its inner workings. Finn, "It's using light beams around the plasma crystal to get the two swords to work. Its total amount of energy relies on the amount of time its left to charge". Taking the crystal Finn began to examine it to find a way to duplicate the energy signature it was giving off.

Soon Jake came downstairs to see Finn sending light into the crystal. Jake, "Hey dude what are you doing"? Finn, "Running some tests of this Elite tech I want to make a sword for my armor. And its really cool how the Elites made these to fight with. But I'm more of a sword with a grip kind of guy". Jake, "So you're going to redesign it"? Nodding Finn began to think of different kinds of designs for the sword. Jake, "How about something like this"? Looking at Jake design the large signal edged sword looked like just what Finn had in mind. Smirking Finn high fived Jake to have him recoil saying, "Dude your hand is hard". Finn, "Sorry my bodies still hard to get use to after the modifications". Jake told Finn it was ok and started to help him smith the various parts for the sword. As they worked for the next three weeks on the sword Finn was trying to figure out the spacing inside the swords blade, hilt, and handle to allow the wiring and energy source to fit.

Finn was hammering out the blade when Jermaine came downstairs. Jermaine, "Sup guys your two still working on that sword"? Nodding Jermaine looked over Slayer his body was now sleek and once more polished for combat. The only thing was the Finn need to give him a power source and a combat control system. Jermaine, "Hey Finn how's your work on this guy going"? Finn, "Not finished yet still need to find a good energy source for him also need to program in his combat performance. Still when he's done I'm sure he'll be happy to be online again". Nodding Jermaine watched as Finn began to piece together the inner workings of the sword. Gently Finn placed in the capsule of plasma energy a liquid form he made from casting the reflective energy of the plasma crystal into the right wavelength of electrical water. It took Finn two whole weeks to get the right amount without it catching fire on him.

With all the pieces finally in their complete form Finn lifted the sword with both hands. Finn, "Damn this thing is heavy". Jake once more showing off his stretching abilities to Finn lifted the sword agreeing with how heavy it was. Finn entered his Mach suite and lifted the sword in one good squeeze the blade came to life casting a white energy layer over the entire blade. Finn, "What should I call it"? Jermaine, "How about Crusher"? Jake, "No way too generic I got it Dexter". Finn chewed over the name and agreed. **(Finn made the buster sword just now its blade is more silver instead of its normal color)**. Finn placed down the sword and got out of the suite stretching his back. Walking upstairs Finn found Joshua looking over some papers that Margret left for him. Joshua, "Hey boys how are the projects going"? Jermaine, "They managed to finished one but for now we still have to work out what Finn's going to do with all his free time".

Joshua, "Jake tomorrow I want you to take Finn to the bounty boards at the Champions guild". Finn, "What's the Champion guild"? Jake, "It's where a bunch of mercenaries pickup jobs they are called Champions cause they fight for the good of OOO. They also arrested me when I was still a thief". Finn, "You were a thief"? Joshua, "Yes he was and when his mother found out she was angry". Jake rubbed his head looked away ashamed from what was said. Finn, "Do I have to join the guild to take jobs"? Jermaine, "Yeah you do". Finn, "Well I'll have to use another outfit I don't want people coming around looking for me. And I know just what to wear". Finn went downstairs for a little while and came back up wearing his Prizrak mask and outfit. Joshua, "Wow Finn you look scary". Finn, "I once read the best ways to defeat your enemy before you fight is to have three key elements. Surprise, fear, and intimidation… and then no one will be able to face you with confidence. And thanks to my protective body shield, mask targeting system with map, and my guns will be great.

"But for the most part I have the look but I don' feel like a fighter. Still ill do my best and see if they'll take me". Jake, "Don't worry dude you'll do great you look more ready then anyone else I've seen try and sign up. Also all you need to know is that the head guild master tests you by seeing how tough you are. From what I heard its not that hard you just have to go through a dungeon and get some horn". Finn nodded when Margret came it shocked her to find out that Finn was the one in the outfit. After explaining his outfits purpose Finn changed and sat down to eat dinner.

**Finn's View**

Walking through the side roads with Jake as he guided me to the guilds location. It was in the city of Hill Stream just two miles from the village that the Tree house was located. As we walked through the streets several people started to stare but I tried to walk forward without worrying too much. Soon the guild came into sight it was like a large four floor ornate building with three heads along the top of the guilds sign. Pushing the large wooden door to the side we walked inside seeing the various members with the guilds crown logo on various parts of them. The guild members grew silent as they watched us walked to the front of the room. One large gray skinned woman stepped into our path she was wearing a kind of revealing armor set. It exposed her belly, her thighs and head on her back was a large two-sided battle-axe.

Woman, "What are you doing here Jake you better not be here to try and talk your way out of trouble again". Jake, "No my bro here wants to join the guild". Woman, "If you know Jake you must have some messed up past". Deeping my voice I said, "No Jake's parents helped me and my family member from a pretty bad accident. Now I'm looking for work if you don't mind I'd like to talk to the Guild master". Soon several soft steps began to come from the back off the room as a short blue skinned man walked out. He was in a red shirt with a weapons belt and jeans. He looked like he was pretty deep in his age from how old he looked. Man, "Relax Brenda I'll judge this guy so don't worry". Stepping aside he looked no taller then five foot two. Guild master, "So you want to join my guild from what I can feel from you your nervous about fighting. But you still wish to show that you can be some thing great. Fine I'll test you here take this map and bring back the sacred horn of our guild. Then I'll consider letting you join".

Taking the map I walked back out the guilds door but before I did I said, "Guild master don't hold the actions of the past against someone… judge them for the action and potential they have in the present". Leaving at the end of my sentence I looked over the map and that the dungeon in question was a good walk away. "Jake I'll head to the dungeon and get the horn as fast as I can. I'll meet you back at the house ok". Nodding I watched as Jake walked back to the south end of the city and I went off to the north end. Finding the cave after two hours I pushed the heavy stone door to the side. As the lamps along the wall lite I saw various drawing along the wall. It seemed like the life story of a great warriors starting from when he was young and slaying various animals. Till he was older and fighting alongside other warriors with different symbols on their bodies. But the protagonist was a large blue man with long flowing red hair.

As the man grow with age his skills and loyalty to various parties began to grow. In time he passed on his skills to other and they seemed to continue on his life's work. "If I am to be a good warrior I must shed the doubts I have about myself. I am not my mother I am her legacy I am what she left for the world. But I am free to be who I want to be not what people expect me to be. I will fight but I will fight as my own man not as what people want me to become". Focusing my thoughts I kept my mind on the task of being all the Finn I could be without others forcing their ideas on me. Walking down the stone steps I found various skeletons lying on the ground. However soon one started to groan and rattle its hollow sockets showed small blue dots in them. Pulling my Magnum I shot the skeleton right in the forehead shattering his head into pieces. "These things are just bone use your head Finn you can punch them and they'll fall". Looking over the skeletons body I saw it had an old rusty mace. Taking the mace and putting into my pack I could use it for scrap metal later on. Walking deeper down the path I found a long path with several statues standing in odd numbers along both walls.

Taking one step the statues started to breathe fire or shoot arrows from their eyes. Taking a breath I focused my sights to the end of the corridor and went into a full sprint. Ducking low from the flames then deflecting the arrows with my knives. With my sprint over I turned to see the new hallway filled with skeletons soon their mouths opened and there hollows eyes showed the signature blue dots. Smirking I went into another sprint and sent fist after fist into their heads smashing their skulls completely. With all twenty skeletons nothing but smashed lifeless bones I started to look over their bodies. Seeing the back of one skeleton I saw that it had a sheath sword. Taking the sword it was double-edged tinted a beautiful gold. The silver grass engravements looked so nice going along the blade. Placing the sword on my belt along side my baton I continued my walk deeper into the dungeon.

After fifteen minutes of walking I came to a stop as I saw a large one eyed statue standing between me and the next door. Walking closer the statue growled as it swung it club at me. Rolling away I pulled my shotgun from my back training it on the Cyclops. "Let me pass statue or I will not hesitate to force you out of my way". Cyclops, "I would like to see you try little one". Accepting his challenge I ran to his left side and put three rounds into his leg. Seeing his club come down I timed it right and jumped onto his club and sprinted up his arm. Once at his face I pulled a grenade and threw it into his face. As the grenade detonated it shattered his face back flipping away as he slouched against the wall the Cyclops looked at me. Cyclops, "What kind of weapons are those"? "The weapons my people have been using for nearly the last two thousand years". Cyclops, "You fight well you study your opponents move while you fight. That is the sign of a good fighter… you may pass but be warned the last test will not be so easy".

Nodding at his warning I walked passed the stone door to the last room. Once in the last room I saw the odd wall of letters with the Champions guild symbol over it. Walking closer there sat the horn but it was in front of a stone casket. Soon the casket opened and an armored skeleton emerged brandishing an old rusted single edged sword. In return I pulled the gold sword with the ruby at the base of its hilt. Spinning the sword I took a strong stance and readied to parry the skeletons first strike. As it charged our blades met and I found that it had little strength behind the strike. Sure it was a decent attack but it was still easy to stop. Sending a flurry of quick strikes of my own at it I then stabbed into its eye socket. Hearing him groan and try to pull away I grabbed its hand and flipped it onto its back. But once I pulled my blade free I was going to go for a follow up attack. Seeing it death coming the skeleton took a wild swing.

Jumping back I pulled my Magnum and sent to shots into its wrist. With its hand falling loose from the rest of its body I caught its sword before it hit the ground. In one big arch I swung with both swords and dented its armor on impact. Once more on its back I leapt into the air and smashed its head with my knee. Smirking under my mask I placed the sword back with the skeleton and sheath my sword. Walking to the horn I reach out and touched it. However once my hand touched the silver curved horn a flurry of lights illuminated the room. Looking over the wall several of them formed questions. _'Why do you fight'_? "I fought before cause I wanted to do what people expected of me. Now I want to fight to show who I can be". _'What are the best elements of combat'_? "The best elements are surprise, intimidation, and fear to hinder your opponent before they consider fighting you". Soon the lights faded and I took the horn. But as I was leaving a side door opened and along the wall it said 'take one item'.

Walking down the new path I found that I was a room lined with gold coins and other treasures. Any one chest could set a normal person for life. But I was going to follow the instructions and take one thing. Looking over the room I stopped as I saw a blade much like the one that was on my waist. Except it had a sapphire at the hilts end and on pulled the blade I found that the sword was tinted silver. Along the blade was copper engravement forming a tree with several branches. Sheathing the blade I left back down the path and went to the entrance of the dungeon. "Can't wait to see their faces when I come back with these".

**Smiles; Looks like some one grew a pair.**

**Jester; Quiet you well like, share, and comment if it's not too much work.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; So we're doing the same thing here I assume.**

**Jester; Yes we are, ok every like we just said in our other fic update we're bringing back the update polls. That's right give us six or more reviews and you won't have to wait a whole week to get another chapter.**

**Smiles; That's a better deal then you get for most lottery tickets.**

**Jester; On with the reviews, DannyPhantom619 I'm sure Smiles and you agree on that.**

**Smiles; Hell yeah where's my rifle.**

**Jester; ILikeHotDogs well it was actually five updates. But still glad you understand the things we do to provide you our kind readers with updates. Ventus Uzumaki don't worry he'll have a little help. He23t yes it most definitely is.**

**Smiles; Hey listen shoot that damn annoying fairy!**

**Guild master's View**

It was around four o'clock when the doors to the guild opened up and I saw the deep black of the young man mask. Making his walk over to the bar where I was sitting. H then placed the horn beside me asking me a question in his deep static voice. Young man, "Guild master I've completed your task, what else must I do to join"? "If you still wish to join show me your face in this guild it's all about trusting you allies. And I don't like it when people hid their faces". Young man, "I can not because I don't like it when people see my face. My face has judged me for so many years often being compared to my fallen mother. I wear this mask because I wish for people to see what is inside of me. And not by the one that I have to wear every day". Hearing his response I was shocked for him to be judged and judging himself in such a way. "Where do you come from"? Young man, "My home was lost by an enemy some time ago... Jake's family helped me from never seeing the sunrise again. They told me that my skills are better to help those in need... I have been trained to kill I will not lie about that.

"But I have a short combat career with my former homeland. All I wish now is to show the potential that I held myself back from". Scratching my chin I said, "Alright Ronda set up the circle". Nodding at me the young wood Nymph walked from behind the bar's counter and drew the skill circle into the floor. Looking at the young man I motioned him to step into the circle. Stepping inside I looked right at the young man saying, "State your name and the goal you have for joining our guild". Young man, "My name is Pirzrak and my goal for joining the guild is that I wish to show the world that I am a warrior with clear eyes". The circle responded to the young mans words and shined that he was saying the truth. Taking the horn I took a deep breath and blew into it. Soon the circles symbols began to vanish until one was let. Stepping forward I took a necklace from inside my cloak and placed it over the symbol.

Slowly the necklace absorbed the symbol and changed its shape. The necklaces gold piece was in the shape of a bird with its wings over its head. And within its claws sat the symbol in a blue green oval gem. Walking over to Pirzrak I gave him the necklace saying, "One more thing where will you represent the guilds logo"? Pirzrak, "On my cape". Turning around I placed the guilds logo over the odd logo already on his cape. "Welcome to the Champions guild Pirzrak". What he did next was odd he took his right hand bent his arm and placed the side of his flat hand to his forehead. Pirzrak, "This is a sign of respect and honor where I come from. We 'Salute' our commanding officer acknowledging them with the respect and attention they deserve". "You are an odd one Pirzrak but what did you take from the Champion dungeon vault"? Pirzrak, "I found this sword as I made my way past a few skeletons. Then I took a similar looking one from the vault". Seeing two swords I was amazed saying, "Pirzrak you found the blade sisters Scarlet and Alex? These blades have a curse on them".

Ronda, "Master what do you mean by cursed"? Turning to her I took the two blades still in their sheaths. "I mean they are cursed they hide themselves from all who they feel approach. They only allow a certain few to see them but to pull them from their sheaths. That person must have a pure heart and mind. Pirzrak pull both the blades from their sheaths". Taking both blades Pirzrak pulled the gold and silver blades as they shined before me. "Now pass them to me". Extending both hilts to me as I touched the blades they lashed out both jewels zapping my extended hands. Chuckling I looked Pirzrak, "If these two wants you then they have not only test you heart but your mind... and they believe in you. So I will allow your reasons for hiding your face. Maybe in time you will show us who you are under that mask. But for now come I will introduce you to the guilds trainers". Pirzrak, "Trainers sir"?

"Yes they will show you how to use that necklace of yours. Now head on downstairs". Snapping my fingers the left side door open to reveal a descending staircase nodding Pirzrak walked over and through the doors frame. Snapping my fingers again I closed the door and looked around the room. Robin and her large body and revealing armor walked over to me, "Master who do you think will train him"? "I don't know that young man is a mystery but he has my trust seeing as those swords like him so much. But I wonder what rank he will be given after a few hours of just showing the skills he has so far".

**Finn's View**

As my boots hit each step the metal bottoms clanged and echoed down the stairs. Soon I found myself at a lone wooden door with a snake's head for the doorknob. Turning the knob I walked into a nice lush bamboo forest to hear the trickling of water. Following the water it only took me a few minutes to reach a large pool with leaves wandering down stream. Turning to my left I saw someone I could believe with a smirk he walked over to me. Man, "Well this is a surprise to find another human walking through the lands of OOO". "Your Lio the Immortal how did one of China's greatest battle tacticians get here"? Lio, "I got here much like you probably did... my team was evacuating during a Covenant attack. One of their ships slipped into a jump and my ship crashed several miles out to sea on OOO. Now how did you come to be here"?

"A Covenant armada attacked Reach and my uncle and I were taking a high valued scientist to the last departing ship. We didn't make it and now here we are. I've been hiding my face so no one stares or tries anything. But most of all I want to prove my skills without people judging me for how I look". Lio, "I've been on OOO for the last three hundred of their years. How long has it been since I vanished to the rest of our kind". "You've been gone for a little over those years sir". Lio, "Well if that's how long I've been gone then you should expect that same to happen to you. "That is if you have a working slip space drive"? "No sir all me and my uncle have is our Pelican and that can barely live the atmosphere. The Guild's master said that someone was to train me so I can get my rank determined". Nodding Lio added, "That would be me I will train you to be a better warrior and if I feel like it. I'll give you a little something that will help you in battle". "It will be a honor to learn under you Immortal".

Smiling he told me to pull any weapon I liked. Pulling Scarlet from her scabbard with my right hand Lio pulled a sword of his own. His sword was single edged and he began to teach me the way of blades.

**Third person's View**

Upstairs at the guild of Champions everyone was shocked Finn had yet to return. And after three days it seemed like it would be even longer before he returned. One of the newer guild members by the name of Pear was sitting with his twin sister Sear. Both had light green skin seeing as they were both from the jungle kingdom. Pear, "Guild master what will we do if Pirzrak doesn't return"? Guild master chewed his chicken wing to say, "Then we inform Joshua's family. In all the years I've been apart of the guilds I've never heard of someone's ranking test taking more then one day. But for nearly four days to pass and it to still not be over I wonder what rank Pirzrak will get". Another guild member began to walk down from the upper floors as she heard the buzz of the newest member and his ongoing test.

Alongside her was another higher ranking member both had the guilds logo on their paladin armor. But both had the letter W on them meaning they were the highest ranked members. And could take the title of guild master if they proved themselves. Female W rank, "Guild master what's with all the commotion this new guy is making"? The Guild master turned to the two W ranks saying, "Glad you can join us Soph and Gra and our newest member Pirzrak is still taking his test. It's been nearly four days now and he still has yet to return". Gra, "Well I'll laugh my eyes out if he comes back as a Z rank after all the time he spend down there". Before the Guild master could respond the main rooms doors opened to show Jake, his father, and brother coming inside. Joshua walked straight to the Guild master to ask, "Guild master may I ask where Pirzrak is my wife's worried". The Guild master lite a cigarette to say, "He's in the process of taking the ranking test for the guild. I don't know why it's taking so long but if you wait I'm sure he'll be out soon. But Joshua how did you come to met Pirzrak"?

Joshua, "We found him after a bad accident he and another family member was in. His family member is in a coma and we convinced him to use his skills to help around OOO seeing as he's been in combat before". The Guild master exhaled a breath of smoke as he looked at the clock it was close to three in the afternoon. Gra, "Things might get interesting around here with this new guy". Back downstairs Finn wasn't wearing his mask our body armor. He was sparing with General Lio both his swords clashing with the Generals saber. General Lio, "Stop using basic attacks not all your opponents will be so easy". Finn ducked low using one sword in an upward arch but it was a fake as he used his left leg to swipe the General legs. Then follow up with a sideward slash and thrust to the Generals neck. Stopping both attacks the General used his symbol to control the air. As Finn charged a gust pushed his forward foot backwards. But Finn used the trip to launch himself into a rolling saw. Landing after one of his blades chipped the Generals shoulder Finn spun on his side trying to kick the Generals shoulder. While going into a tandem upward slash and in that instant the General lost his sword.

Smiling the General began to clap as Finn trained his swords on him. General Lio, "Well done Finn you have passed my test and you have earned your rank". The General waved his hand and Finn's gear was once more over his body. But Finn looked into the pools reflective waters to see that the General had changed the colors of a few pieces. Finn mask now had white going along the trims of the mask and most of the face. As well as the eyes now had a ghostly white appearance. Every time Finn moved his eyes with interest or to lower them the white spots for eyeholes did the same. Finn also noticed that his mask now had two metal pieces going along the side of his mask mimicking ears. Also the mask now was completely metal and it covered the whole of his head from his chin to the upper part of his neck. Finn also noticed that the once blue cloth under his mask was now a camouflage mix with whites and grays. The same was with his body armor the deep blue peeking through grays, some white and blacks as well.

Finn noticed that his cape was slightly longer due to the split that was at the end, which now stopped at points. Finn's new cap reached his mid thigh. General Lio, "I've met few people in my years as a trainer at the Champions guild. I think its because some don't have what it takes to train under me. But you Finn the Pirzrak Spartan you are different remember your symbols ability and you'll do great. Before you go I want you to have one last gift". The General walked away only to return with one of the precursors for the advancement in combat. It was Exoskeleton enhancement rig soldiers from the late 2050 the Utani Corporation created them as a means to advance the average soldier to fight and perform on a whole new level. **(Exo-suite from Advanced Warfare and yes best thing about that game was Kevin Spacey)**. Now Finn was wearing one as a gift from the Immortal himself. Finn, "General how did you get the name the Immortal". General Lio, "When we first encountered the Covenant's Elites all those years ago no one believe their was other life besides our own.

"So when the Covenant took out our Colony on Shun Seven it was then I was called the Immortal by my soldiers. Because an Elites blade pierced through my chest but I dealt the killing blow. I lived through my wounds and managed to evacuate seventy percent of the colony. I was using a small squadron ship with a dozen civilians that did not make it to the ship in time. That was when slip space particles caught us when our ship docked with the cruiser and we ended up here. But to know my legacy as the Immortal is still being told is heart warming". Finn, "General if I do find a way off OOO I will tell all of your fate and your courage". Nodding his thanks Finn walked to the door and left the testing chambers.

**Finn's View**

With the Exoskeleton joints hugging along my body armor it was interesting to hear the joints give me a more robotic movement. With each step my metal boots echoed and my joints squeaked with each move I made. The Exo wasn't powered up so for now it was like having an extra layer of protection. Walking to the door I pulled the door inward and I was once more in the guilds main lobby. Seeing their expressions as I walked to the Guild master was priceless even Jake and his family was shocked. "I've finished the test Guild master". Guild master, "I can see that and not only that but you've been given a W rank. That means that you are one of the highest ranked fighters at our guild. So its official welcome to the Champions guild Pirzrak". Saluting him once more I told him it was an honor. Walking over to Joshua he smiled say, "Good job son Margret will be glad to hear. Now lets head home". Before we left I turned to the Guild master to ask him a question about the jobs.

Guild master, "The bounty board over there holds the various jobs and each jobs earnings. The guild gets a twelve percent cut of the bounty and each bounty is ranked for difficulty. Being a W rank you can take any level of difficulty". Walking over to the bounty board I looked over the various ranks. But reading the bounty message of one called Rod miser caught my attention. It read, 'Rod miser wanted for killing seventeen villagers, five Law knights, and trying to kidnap the Princess of the Water kingdom. His bounty was X rank in my metallic voice I said, "Rod miser young bounty is mine". Taking the poster sheet I slipped it into my cape pocket and walked with the Dog family back to the Tree house.

Walking through the stony terrain close to the Rock kingdom where Rod was last seen I had time to charge my Exo. Looking around the rocks I heard the faint voices in the distance and kept walking. Using my masks sight I say three thugs standing guard at a cave entrance. Taking out the wanted poster and read the back, 'All others in company with Rod can be seen as accessories to his crimes. Wanted dead or alive if dead bounty will be cut by three hundred crowns'. Pulling Alex I walked right up to the three before the first thug could touch me I slashed him across the chest. Leapt to the other one as he tried to pull a crossbow I stomped him into the wall. Walking calmly to the last one I asked, "Where is Miser"? Thug, "He's down in the back he's got twelve more guys with him". "Leave and don't make me hear that your causing any problems". Watching the guy scrambling away I pushed the wooden door to one side and walked in.

Using my masks sight I saw four making their way to me. Pulling a smoke grenade I rolled it down the steps and soon the heavy coughing told me the hall was fill of smoke. Walking through the smoke I silenced my pistol and gave each thug a clean shot to the head. Walking past them I found the main room pulling two more smoke and a flash grenade I slid them into the room. Hearing the shouts and chaos begin I pulled my submachine gun and opened fire. Keeping my sights open for the right facial print I spotted Rod running through a back door. Giving chase we emerged a few meters away from the caves entrance. Whistling I used my symbol of equipment to summon a sniper rifle. Taking aim at his leg I shot a through and through into his left thigh.

With the rifle vanishing from my grip I walked over to Rod whole was grunting in pain. Looking up at me he asked, "Who the fuck are you"? Punching him once in the face I lifted him to say, "I am Pirzrak The Arsenal and enemy to all scum of OOO".

**Smiles; Someone just became a man.**

**Jester; He sure is partner so yeah like, share, and comment if you would. And remember if you give us six or more reviews we'll update during the week instead of next week.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Damn why is to so bright during winter?**

**Jester; Not even I could tell you why. Still lets read some reviews. DannyPhantom619 Smiles I think you got our friend a little to excited to play with guns.**

**Smiles; Zip it you guns only kill the people we want them to.**

**Jester; Ventus Uzumaki yes we've seen Fairy Tail and yes the idea for the guilds and the magical abilities came from there. So happy to know that other people are into the fun things we are.**

**Smiles; Just goes to show how fun our readers are.**

**Jester; He23t you'll have to read and find out. Random guest glad to hear you approve. ILikeHotDogs don't worry Finn will have a lot of toys to play with so for now lets move forward Smiles.**

**Smiles; Lock, loaded, and ready to set for the dogs of war! **

**Jake's View**

It was awesome Finn's been with us for a year and he's been doing well. It's sad that his uncle still hasn't awoken but in all Finn was doing ok. More and more bounties were being claimed and after some heard how harsh Finn is towards killers was funny. Well some tried to fight him and ended up losing limps. But right now I was walking into the bar Socket wrench. _'Who was the wise ass that came up with that name for a bar'_? Still an old friend wanted to see me and I have to admit it wasn't hard to find her. Hearing a loud crash as some chump was then flung through the air. The chump crashed into a wall and started to crawl away. Walking up the huffing woman with long silk black hair I said, "Still getting hit on by the wrong guys Marcy". Looking over her shoulder the light blue skinned woman smirked saying, "Yeah Jake some guys just don't have what I like. Come on the others are waiting in the booth".

Following Marcy close I stopped as I saw her band the Scream Queens. Guy the changeling, Bongo the ghost, and Keila a tanned skinned vampire. Marcy was also a vampire but the queen to all vampires still she was young compared to the past vampire rulers. Sitting next to Guy Marcy ordered the drinks as we began to talk. Keila, "So Jake still stealing"? "Nah I stopped after I got caught the third time. But a new friend of mine has really showed me that I can change my life around. He's a good guy even joined the Champions guild last year". Marcy, "So who is this good guy Jakey"? "His name is Pirzrak". Bongo was drinking his beer and coughed a little asking me if I said the right name. Nodding at him Bongo went on to say, "I heard from a cousin about the Pirzrak guy they say he uses odd weapons and killed an assassin from a mile away. Also that he kills anyone standing in the way of him and a dangerous bounty".

Smiling I said, "Yeah that's Pirzrak he's trying to not stay in a family members shadow. For almost his whole life people judged him because of that relative. Now he's a fighting machine but he doesn't just take big bounties he also takes small ones. Last week he helped a kid travel all the way to the Fire kingdom to meet with his mom. But he didn't except the reward he told her that a mother and child should never have a price on their happiness". Marcy, "Well Jake I guess I won't have to ask my next question... we need a body guard to help us tour around OOO. And I'm sure a few old ruler-worshiping Jackasses will try to pull something. So if it's not too much can you get Pirzrak to watch our backs". "I'm sure he'll be ok with it but you might have to wait a few days he hunting for Captain boomerang. Last I checked he was looked a few miles east of here".

Soon a voice barged into the bar saying, "Hey The Pirzrak is walking into town"! Soon every one was crowding the window and doors. But Marcy grabbed me and we floated up to the roof. Looking out I heard a group of people running then I saw the gray skinned sailor suited Captain boomerang. His suite had a sleeve ripped off and his three followers were shaking. Before words could be spoken the signature creak and squeaking of Finn's metal joints walked through that air. Finn voice echoed into the streets his metallic voice causing some watching to flinch. Finn, "Boomerang you have cause the death's of over thirty nine people today you will be brought to justice. You three I give you one chance run and never let me find you again or die here with that fool next to you". With that one of the thugs ran off but out of nowhere Finn dropped in from above. The thug was shaken but Finn nudged his head for the thug to beat it.

The thug ran past Finn and Boomerang pulled two metal rangs while his remaining goons were holding crossbows. Finn, "Boomerang you're wanted dead or alive but after talking with a woman from one of the homes you've destroyed... she's paying me double your bounty for a special purpose". Finn whistled as his odd weapons materialized in his hands. From what I remember of the different weapons Finn had showed Jermaine and me those ones were called sub something. Boomerang threw four rangs but Finn used one of the subs and destroyed all four in two bursts. Changing Finn leapt into the air and shot several bursts around the two goons. Landing with ease Finn ducked under Boomerang swing to then kick him in the kneecap. Finn while still in his crouched riddled one goon behind him with his weapons ammo. As the goon dropped the other one tried only for Finn to send another burst of ammo into the guys chest.

Boomerang tried to crawl away only for Finn to grab his leg and pull him off the ground. Finn, "It's time for you to face your judgment Boomerang". Walking off with Boomerang in handcuffs I turned to Marcy to ask, "Well Marceline what do you think about him"? Marcy, "Jake I think I'll pay him up front".

**Finn's View**

The Guild master wasn't happy to hear that I handed Boomerang over to the mother of one of his victims. But he was shocked to find out that she only smashed his hands and kneecaps. Guild master, "Pirzrak seeing as you've completed your fiftieth job I'd like to give you this potion kit. It'll allow you to create enhancing potions from better sight, healing in combat, strength speed boosts, and finally one that will allow you to talk to animals for a short period". Thanking the Guild master I stopped as Gra was talking with some of the new recruits. Recruit, "Holy shit it's Pirzrak". Soon the recruits began to buzz in small gossip as Gra turned to me. Gra, "Hey Pirzrak off to another job"? "No Gra I'm going home". Slowly making my way to the door they opened to show Jake and four others walking behind him. Three were floating behind him with the last one just walking.

Walking up to Jake I said, "Hello Jake I was just on my way home". Jake, "Pirzrak I've got a job for you". Raising an eyebrow I looked at the four accompanying Jake to ask, "May I know what this job entitles"? The tallest woman with tinted blue skin floated over as she removed her large straw hat. Woman, "The names Marceline and Jake has told us a good amount about you Pirzrak. I need a bodyguard for my band as we tour around OOO. I pay well so don't worry about money". "May I ask why you need a bodyguard is it because of a starker of some kind... or a rouge fan". Marceline smirked saying, "That's cute but no after I killed the last ruler of vampires to become the queen the old rulers little followers don't seem to like my ideas of ruling. So their planning to have me killed and install a new monarch. So to keep my ideas in check I need to stay alive and that's where you come in. And yes Jake recommended you".

Patting Jake's shoulder I said, "Any coward that believes that the best to not grow from the new generation is foolish. The old eventually has to end so that the new may grow... I accept you job vampire queen but I warn you if I find out that you have lied to me... the followers will have a front row ticket to meet you". Marceline smiled as she floated closer, "I wonder how you look without that mask on"? "That is a question you might not ever get an answer to. Come Jake I'm sure Joshua has been wondering where I've been for the last few days". Jake, "Nah he and Jermaine went to a new dig sight I think they brought Finn with them". As we walked outside Marceline, "Hey Jake who's Finn"? Jake, "He's another friend that's been helping my mom and dad find new digging sites. He's a quite guy Pirzrak here taught him a few defensive technics. But for the most part he hangs out from time to time with Jermaine and me. But other times he goes wondering to the most random of places".

Female vampire, "Do you think we can meet him"? Jake, "I doubt it he doesn't like spending time with us when Pirzrak's around". Changeling, "Why's that Pirzrak"? "He finds it hard to talk to other when the main things they talk about is how we both like to hid our faces. Also he dislikes meeting new people if all they do is stare at him. Much like how your ghost friend is staring at me behind my back". Ghost, "How did you know"? Jake, "People's been staring at Pirzrak since we found him he can tell after all this time". Marceline, "Jake how much farther"? Jake, "Just a little bit more and we'll get to the Tree house". As we walked inside we found Margret cooking in the kitchen. Margret, "Why if it isn't Marceline I haven't seen you since you were a kid. How have you and your family been"? Marceline's expression changed a little as she spoke, "My dad's an ass he kept trying to force me to take control of the Night Company. But I don't want to be a black magic dealer for demons.

"Then my uncle Simon and Betty are still off doing their own thing. I think he still trying to control the corrupt nature the tiara's put my aunt into. I haven't seen then for the last three years". I felt some sympathy for her she needed a person to talk to and understand the pain she was going through. Then an idea came into my mine pressing my wrist communicator I set of the time alarm. Jake, "Hey Pirzrak what's wrong"? "That's Finn telling me he's close by... he's giving me a head up so I'll take my leave and see you all tomorrow for the first day as your bodyguard Ms. Marceline". Marceline, "Just call me Marceline dude". "In all respects vampire queen I wish to address you as your status see fit". With that I walked outside and jumped high into the tree's disengaging my Exoskeletons power so that it would make noise. Sliding back down the opposite side of the tree I snuck into the basement and changed.

Circling back to the front I walked in with my blue hoodie over my face. Knocking I said, "Jake you home Pirzrak got my message right"? With that I stopped as I found the female vampire staring at me, "Hey guy why don't you take off that hoodie its really warm in here"? Marceline, "Trying to hit on him before he talks to me Keila"? Keila the tanned vampire responded, "Yeah they always swarm over to you right after they meet you Marcy I don't get it". "Um some guys just have a preference I sure if you ask your two friends or Jake they could tell you". Ghost guy, "And what about you dude what's your preference"? "I don't really have one for most of my life I been in my mom's shadow and I've haven't really found something to make me stand out on my own. But I'm ok with any girl but just two things she can't be too older then me and for the most part she should have a mind of her own".

Changeling, "Hear that Keila you need a brain to hit on this guy". Keila, "Shut it Guy not everyone can change their face when they need to impress a date". Guy, "For your information I only did that twice and it was because the girls really wanted me to make an impression". Ghost, "And how did it work out for you"? Guy, "I don't want to talk about it". Marceline, "Any what Jake you said that Pirzrak and Finn here doesn't like to hang out with each other around... I think I know why *I get a little uneasy* you two are brothers you both hide your faces and you both have completely matching personalities. Pirzrak straight to the point while Finn here's a little more relaxed. So Finn is the guy in the coma upstairs also your uncle"? "Yes when we were found by Jake's family Pirzrak and I kept trying to find a way back home. But we can't not with what we have... still thanks to Joshua and Margret's kindness we are allowed to stay with them. We both wish our uncle would wake but his condition seems to have be affected by our accident.

"Pirzrak wanted to use fighting as a means to finally step out of our deceased mothers shadow. While I just want to create and invent things. Some of my inventions he uses and he even asks me to create other things that he might find helpful. But for the most part we are very different he uses our military history to strive to be a better warrior. I wish to use the knowledge we gained to solve problems more creatively. Like a politician and a general both have different views of how to act in any given situation". Ghost, "Man that makes three people I know that got family problems. And yes Marceline I'm adding you into that comment". Marceline, "Bongo don't make me hurt you. Anyway enough about this deep jazz Margret what's on the menu tonight"? Margret, "Well tonight we're having noodles dipped in sweet beef soup with a nice honey bum of the side. Dig in everyone".

It was three in the morning and I couldn't sleep. Slipping downstairs as quietly as I could I grab as soda but as I turned the violet eyes of Marceline's locked with mines. Before I could cover my face she pinned my hands causing me to drop the soda. Hissing at me with her forked tongue she said, "I see why you and your brother hid your faces you look so cute... and young". "Please don't tell anyone"? Marceline, "Why"? "Cause I don't like people staring at me... the always judge me and say how much I look like my mom... Pirzrak he's our mother's legacy as a fighter and good a following orders. I'm not like that I just want to be me". Marceline released my wrists saying, "I know how that feels having a family member try to decide what your life style should be. Still not many people around OOO stare to me you could pass as a Changeling". "Still I like keeping my face covered and so does Pirzrak it gives us a mysterious factor as Ms. Margret would call it". Marceline, "So Finn what do you make"? "Mostly stuff for Pirzrak to fight with and keeping his suites in order so they don't malfunction while he's in combat". Marceline, "You ever tried to make other things like instruments"? "Marceline if I may... is this conversation a means to make you a cool instrument"? Marceline floated closer saying, "Maybe".

"Still I should get to bed come morning I have to leave early to help Mr. Joshua and Jermaine continue the dig". Marceline, "Well all right and Finn if you ever need to talk just give me a call". Nodding I walked back upstairs I turned to see Marceline give me an odd wink and wave. Shrugging it off I walked upstairs and went back to sleep.

**Third person's View**

After a whole week of touring Finn had to stop a few rough fans from getting past the security teams. As Pirzrak most fans keep their distance but he had to scare a few that got to rough. Still tonight was the last night for Marceline's band the Scream Queen's were doing well. Marceline even asked Finn well Pirzrak about Finn seeing as she still believed him to be his brother. Finn saw a lot of his own life struggles in Marceline aside from living a double life. Marceline wanted to show others that she wasn't her father's shadow and her own self-sufficient person. Still as Finn sat back stage he was monitoring the crews for the stadium with his PDA. Finn hacked into the security cameras of every place the band stopped at. Also he was going over how many people were backstage. But Finn saw something off the back loading bay was open. Switching to the inner bay he saw several guys brandishing sword and crossbows.

Finn sat up as Marceline and her band went into their last song. Hearing the deep words Finn felt empowered as he took each step. **(Play Jetta I'd love to change the world)**. Walking into the loading bay the would be assassins froze as Finn stood in the doorway. Finn, "Before we begin why do you wish to kill the vampire queen"? Assassin, "She killed the late king Zass his rule was what we expect of a king. He put the weak of our kind in their place... but that stupid girl killed him and changed every thing. Now we have to allow equality to the half-breeds, fangless, and other weaklings of the night. No today she dies so that Zass's daughter will take the throne and bring us back to the way things should be". Finn turned and locked the doors by placing cuffs on the doors handles. Turing He drew both his swords to say, "You all are fools all have a right to voice themselves... who are you to say who is weak. I was once weak and now I use my skill for the betterment of OOO. I will enjoy killing you all".

With that Finn activated his Exoskeleton and jumped headlong into the first assassin. With his boot connecting with the criminals head Finn head the multiple layers of bone cracking under his flesh. Leaping as one of his twenty opponents tried to shot him with an arrow. Finn cut clean through his aggressor's arm and weapon. Turn Finn saw several more rushing at him spinning his swords in a complete three sixty patterns Finn made short work of them. Cutting them down with ease as their black blood smeared Finn's boots and cape he didn't stop attacking. As the final eight back up Finn drew his Magnum and out all but five lights. In the cover of the dark Finn saw the assassins try to stay in a circle.

Walking along the catwalk above them Finn smirked under his mask to say, "When you get to the after life tell the others I said hi". Dropping down Finn threw a flash grenade to scatter the assassins like cockroaches. One stood managing to shake off the blinding light and dual Finn on his own. For a moment Finn let the assassin believe he was about to take Finn's hand. But a swift kick to the assassin's upper leg joint followed by a slash from the side of his neck down to his waist ended the idiot. Another blindly charged Finn only for Finn to give him a backwards-high kick sending flying to the other end of the room. Then to decapitate the other after blocking his thrust. Finn easily deflected the arrows the remaining assassins tried to hit him with. Whistling Finn summoned his assault rifle and gunned down all but one assassin with half a clip remaining. As his rifle vanished Finn walked over to the stunned assassin as he was shaking with fear.

Finn stood over the assassin as Marceline song began to wind down. Assassin, "Please mercy"? Finn, "No..." With one clean swipe Finn killed the last assassin and walked out of the loading bay. But not before he took the mask of each assassin while saying to himself, "She and I have a lot of family problems... and I want to see her succeed and be better then me".

**Smiles; Bro that was deep.**

**Jester; Like, comment, and share if you'd please.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Yet again the readers provide.**

**Jester; That's right Smiles you our kind readers hit the six reviews we asked of you great job. And for that you get an early update. So lets jump right in, He23t Finn is only cold to those that do stupid or foolish things against the innocent and kind. ILikHotDogs thanks for the likes. But like we always say no spoilers you'll have to read and find out. Ventus Uzumaki well you can't blame him families dictated his whole life even the starting of his UNSC career. So he's going to be holding onto it to remind him of what brought him to this point. FaN FiCtIoN RuLE glad to hear how much you approve and hope you like the rest of the story. Markwldespinebuster glad to hear it a simple a straight to the point review. DannyPhantom619 who doesn't like a good gunfight every now an again. Well Smiles roll us in.**

**Jester; You've got to fight for your rights!**

**Marceline's View**

It's was nice hanging out with Finn I didn't tell my band about Finn's real identity. About him being human and after I saw him get a pretty bad cut I was sure he wasn't just a confused changeling. Mainly because a changeling bleeds a gray ooze, Finn on the other hand bleeds a dark red. Finn is such a nice guy in all honesty it's been awhile since I talked to a guy that wasn't hitting on me. Right now Finn was showing his sick dance moves his moves were so fluid but robotic at the same time. As his music device played the artificial sounds I was amazed at how well he used the music's beats with each step and turn he made. As the music went into a repeating pattern he started to twitch his shoulders and hips in the same repeating fashion. As the music dimmed him went from this smooth turns and hands flashes. To slumming downward like a rag doll then as the music tempo began to build. He moved his body as if it was building him back up. And in time his movement was even faster then before.

Once the music winded down he stop and turned his back. "Finn that was awesome you should totally perform next time my band plays". Finn, "I don't know Marcy not many people know I can dance even my old training squad was worried about me dancing". "Well they didn't have their eyes open cause that was sick. Plus I have to say you would look really cool doing something no one else in OOO has done". Finn, "Your saying no one has ever danced before"? "No well not like how you danced normally dancing like you need a partner and it's all formal and boring. But what you just did it makes me feel like I was watching something unbelievable. So come on Finn do it for the people who want to be different from the norm's". Finn, "I always set my self out to be different. But I don't want people knowing its me dancing". Looking at him with a questioning face I said, "Really Finn your going to create a persona just so you could dance in public"?

Finn, "Well yeah look at Pirzrak that's not his real name that he uses in public". "Really then what's his name"? Finn, "He'd be mad if I told you Marcy just let it go. We don't like exposing ourselves and the less attention on us the better. You think it would be wise if a kingdom got any ideas of robbing the arsenal we have under the Tree house. They would have a field day of any where if they mass produced the stuff we have". "Well I see your worries and Pirzrak would be pissed if his favorite toys go missing under your watch". Chuckling Finn nodded to ask, "Marcy why are you so worried about Pirzrak and my public appearances? It's not that I mind it's just I never had someone so closely object to the idea of keeping a low profile". "Finn I'm a rocker keeping things quiet isn't my specialty plus I like messing with you. You always have that innocent look on your face". Seeing Finn scratch his blonde hair out of nervousness was always fun to see.

"But most of all Finn you and Pirzrak need to come out of those shells your hiding in. Look how about we take a small trip to the Ice kingdom I want you to meet two people. They just came back from a long trip and I hope one of them is up for a little fun". Finn, "But Marcy I have a ton of new gadgets and stuff I want to try before Pirzrak comes by". Shaking my head I grabbing his hoodie and green backpack and flew us both out the front door. As I held Finn upside down he scrambled to cover his face as I laughed at him. Finn, "Not cool Marcy"! "It totally is now stop whining we'll be there in an hour". It didn't take long for us to get to the large snow covered kingdom. Landing at the largest of the mountains I pulled an ice-covered knob for multiple layers of ice to slide into the ground. Forming a spiral staircase I grabbed Finn and flew us straight up the spiral stairs.

In another few minutes we were inside the icy living space of my uncle and aunt. "Aunt Betty uncle Simon are you here"? Hearing the echoing cackle Finn yelped as his legs were frozen in place. Looking at the source of the cackling I saw the blue skinned queen of ice my aunt Betty. But to all she was know as Ice queen. Aunt Betty, "Marceline I thought I told you to stop bringing these no good dudes around my kingdom". "Wait aunt Betty I'm not dating him he's my friend his name is Finn and he's what you and uncle Simon are. Finn take off your hoodie it's ok". As Finn pulled back his hoodie my aunt snapped her fingers and walked closer. Aunt Betty, "Your human... by Glob I thought we would never met another human but here you are. Please dear boy tell me how you got here but first lets go meet Simon. He's in the study going over another book he found". Walking a few doors down and past the kitchen we found my uncle Simon. His tan skinned face crammed into yet another book. Uncle Simon, "Betty I keep asking you not to..." Seeing Finn my uncle lower his small glasses to rub his eyes.

Once more putting them on he said, "Are you human my boy"? Finn nodded to have my uncle bring him into a tight hug saying, "Oh joy does that mean that the Earth forces have finally managed to locate this planet. And our ships distress beacon". Finn, "I think you'll want to sit when I tell how I came to be on OOO". It only took Finn an hour to explain how much time had passed from OOO compared to the human's on Earth. Aunt Betty, "All these years an no one bothered to look for the ship"? Finn, "After that attack the UNSC designated all ships that day to be lost from a Covenant attack either destroyed or missing in space. I'm sorry but my uncle and me have no means to leave the planet at this moment. And from how long Joshua and Margret think we've been frozen I don't know how much has changed since we got here. For the most part I'm happy to meet more humans. But Marcy how come you didn't tell me your uncle and aunt where human"? "Because I'm part human Finn when my mom, aunt, and uncle woke up from the sleep pods they were in. They went all over OOO to find magical objects to help then repair the ship that's now at the bottom of the ocean east of their kingdom.

"A few other managed to wake and wander OOO for I we don't even know how long. But my aunt and uncle were curse because of the two magical objects they found here in the Ice kingdom. Uncle Simon managed to get his curse ice crown off. But aunt Betty's curse tiara has fused to her mental state so it refused to separate from her. My mom she was biting by a rouge vampire and after some time met my dad. They fell for one another and had me. My mom didn't want my dad to force his families business onto me so she bit me to make me a vampire as well". Seeing Finn look over the information I just told him he said, "It's all about trust right well I trust you Marcy and I sorry I lied". Reaching into his pack Finn pulled out Pirzrak's mask to say, "Marcy I don't have a brother I'm Pirzrak". "What you've been the masked good guy this whole time? Why didn't you tell me"? Finn, "Because I wanted to live two lives separate from one another. In both I'm out of my mom's shadow going through different means to show it. One being a good guy fighting for people and the other an inventor and fun loving guy. I just still feel so different from the world with out a face to cover my real one... as if my real face was just another mask".

My aunt walked over to Finn saying, "Finn the choices we make are hard and sometimes they have affects on us we don't want. To the point we don't even recognize who we are. But the main thing is are you happy with being two separate faces? Or are you sad that you can't show the world your really face"? Feeling the tension from the question my uncle said, "I'll go make some tea the blizzard will probably hit the mountains soon. Don't want to get frost bite". Floated over to Finn he was once again staring at his mask. "Hey Finn what does Pirzrak mean"? Finn, "It's a word said it one of the many languages humans speck. The word Pirzrak translated means ghost". Touching his shoulder I said, "Finn why do you think your friends gave you that nickname"? Finn, "They gave it to me because they believe I could be mysterious when I want to be. Plus I loved hiding in plain sight when I could. I am the mask just as the mask is me... the only thing that affects them is the choices I decide. Thanks Marcy for showing me that I don't have to feel like I do any more".

Smiling at him I gave him a quick hug to see his face light up red. "Finn you might want to try changing the color you turn when your embarrassed you know hungry I get when I see something read". Chuckling we went into the kitchen to drink the tea my uncle made and talk more about the new things that happened while they were on OOO.

**Finn's View**

I couldn't believe I was about to do this I'm about to open up OOO Star music concert with my dancing. I got Marcy to tell the producer to met me to show her what I can do. With a little help from some solid hologram projectors I found on the crashed space ship twelve miles off of the Ice kingdom. _'Damn that what was cold'_. Still thanks to the various trips I made down I found the ships main CPU still in one piece and not water damaged. Thanks to the info on it I was able to find the ships cargo and the other pieces of tech that weren't damaged. It's took four mouths in all but now that all the tech was back at the Tree house the basement was full. Literally you can't walk three steps pass the basement door now without bumping into a metal crate or ammo box.

Still after cataloging all the items I found the hologram projector and thought it would be helpful for this. Marcy was happy that I was going to dance. Not so much that I was dancing under a fake name calling my self BLU. Still our friendship was growing and over close to a year now she's been showing how fun things can be. "Marcy what's the theme of the song you're going to play after I finish"? Marcy strummed her base a little to say, "It's about a girl moving on from a guy that doesn't want to let her go". Looking over the remixed songs I had I knew just the one to play so I would match Marcy's song. Going over to the sound guy I plugged in my MP3 and said, "When the lights hit me started the song". Nodding at my request I clicked my hologram belt and created six Finn's. Cracking my neck I began to send mental commands to the others they were synced to my thoughts perfectly. As I walked by Marcy I gave her a robo wave.

Standing on the dark stage I heard the announcers voice, "All right everyone are you ready *cheers and yells* I can see well tonight we've got some great performances. So lets kick off the evening with a new act from parts unknown and a face shrouded in mystery give it up from the multiplying dancer BLU"! As the lights hit me each copy took the positions and moved along with the music. **(Look up the JabbaWockeeZ week one performance on ABDC)**. As each copy hit the moves just as the notes landed we then flowed with the music of the song. Each step we took symbolizing the lyrics even slowly going to the ground. Only to rise back up and mimicking someone asking for forgiveness. Hitting the next lyrics on time we then mirrored ourselves three clones on one side with me and the other two on the next. Soon the intense drumming went to the next set and I took a one legged pose. And faked my body being beaten like a drum. Following after another clone detached from the group and began to solo to the drumming.

Until the final beats hit and we went into the final three synchronized set. Then I once more stood up from my knees to move my hands into an exploding fashion. Hearing each clone hit the floor I soon followed. But what followed our collapse wasn't silence I heard the crowd cheer and scream. They loved my dance and they were showing it. When the announced applauded my routine the clones and me waved as we left the stage. Once more in the back I turned off my belt and was met with Marcy hugging me. Marcy, "Finn that was great now I see why you asked me about my song. Also Finn from what I'm hearing they might want you to do a follow up dance". Marcy was right the crowd was cheering not for another band they wanted BLU back on stage. The producer wanted over to me saying, "What are you waiting for get back out there". Nodding I went over to the sound guy and flipped through my songs to find another one.

Stopping at one that I hoped would be a good follow up I asked the lights girl to kill them so I could set up. Once more lying on the floor the music began and my clones and me were ready to move. **(Look up week two of the Jabba's on ABDC)**. As the music slowly allowed us to rise even giving us a chance to fake a breath. I kicked up and did several Martial Art's moves to follow into the songs tempo. Going into the series of quick back and forth moves the clones and I soon were in a straight line. Sliding out from the line we then mimicked as the lyrics said as if our hearts we ice boxes. Even going so far as to reach under our shirts and fake a quick heartbeat. As the lyrics ended we soon moved into the synced movements of the remixed tunes. Revving my leg apart from my clones as if it was a turntable. Another clone popped from the group to do a few more moves cause them all to scatter. Doing a quick Bboy move I flipped my self like a coin landing square on my back. To then kick off the ground taking a meditation set. As the crowd cheer and whistled echoed into the evening I knew that Marcy was right. _'Marcy you're one radical queen'_.

**Smiles; Shipping!**

**Jester; Quiet you... like, share, and comment it's all we ask of you. And remember six reviews gets you another early update.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; I'm pissed off!**

**Smiles; Woo bro take a breath and tell me what's up.**

**Jester; Ok and readers this is important one of our fellow writers has had his story copied by someone else and placed on another site. And the scum is saying that it's his!**

**Smiles; NOW I'M PISSED!**

**Jester; Reader, follower, and kind fans please help PizzaCatDavid. The scumbag called TheSmexyTaco on wattpad copied David's story Interview of a Night Guard word for word. I even saw the same spelling errors. Please help David and go to wattpad and flag that asshole for copyright violations. Please we writers do our thing when we trust that you the reader will respect us enough to not do or standby while something like this happens... please help David.**

**Smiles; Ok Jester go lie down man I'll handle the rest. You heard the man do your part and you'll feel like a hero inside. Contact PizzaCatDavid if you need more info. But lets run through this reviews. He23t thanks for the likes. ILikeHotDogs hope you feel better Dog and glad you liked the chapter. Ventus Uzumaki yes it does an hope you like this update. Zombiejacob12 hey I'm lazy too but I still write and post comments from time to time. But still thanks for the likes. Also every please help David he needs support to reclaim his story and thanks for your help.**

**Jake's View**

Man I could believe it Finn's been with us for two years now dad's going to make him apart of our family. Finn was off on another bounty something about a corrupt town mayor holding people hostage. But still seeing Marcy float in and out the house with Finn's stuff was something. When Finn told us he was going to live with Marcy and move his uncle Jun to the Ice kingdom with Marcy's uncle and aunt it was a shock. But Finn explained that with their medical and magical skills they could find a way to wake his uncle up. My mom and dad where fine with it in the end it was all for the guys health. Finn had moved the large space ship to Marcy's house sometime early in the morning so no one would see it. It was hard to see Finn leave well not leave permanently but leave to live somewhere else. Even though Marcy's house was a good hour away it still felt like Finn was moving miles away.

"Hey Marcy when is Finn suppose to get back"? Marcy holding one of Finn's cloth boxes said, "Sometime tonight remember he had to travel all the way to the Water kingdom. You know that's not a short trip by foot even for a guy as fast as Finn". "Yeah I know I just wish he would let me come with him on some of his jobs". As swift hit on my head from a rolled up paper caught my attention. Dad, "Jake you know the rules only guild members can go on jobs. And with your background your best chance at a job is being a mailman". "Dad you know being a mailman is not that bad of a job". Marcy, "Yeah when you get free stuff but other then that it's pretty boring Jake". "Not you too Marcy look can we drop the mailman thing and focus on something else. Hey where Jermaine anyway"? Mom, "He went to another home auction in the Candy kingdom. Then he needs to check up on the renovations to the small manor he bought".

Dad, "Right so he won't be back until tonight much like Finn. Still it's good to see him doing more then just catching bad guys". Marcy, "Yeah It's makes him have some other things to think about besides killing some random douche bag". Mom, "Still I can't believe how fast you two got together Marceline. It makes me feel so happy to see the shy young man from two years ago become a skilled and productive adult". Dad, "Still I'm worried Finn's uncle condition just doesn't make sense". Marcy, "Remember they were hit with energy particles traveling faster then light. I'm surprised anyone can live through what they were talking about. Sure it makes my head hurt but it still makes sense that there would be side affects". As Marcy moved the last box I was wondering how Finn's hostage situation was going.

**Third person's View**

Finn was walking into the mayor's office his guards were laying on the ground each with bullet wounds in the legs. As the guards held their legs Finn just walked past them his magnum's still smoking from the rounds. Walking upstairs his Exoskeleton squeaked and creaked with each step. As he reached to top floor Finn found the way to the mayor's office barracked by his officers each holding multi bolt crossbows. Finn, "Stand aside you mayor is wanted for killing not only a kingdom representative but also threating the Water kingdoms queen and daughter". Officer, "He didn't do it all he did was defend himself from the kingdom representative attempt on his life". Pulling out his PDA Finn played the camera footage some started to question what they saw. While others moved out of the way. Finn walked to the offices door and kicked it in seeing the pudgy man trying to squeeze himself out the window Finn grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground.

Mayor, "Look I'll pay you doubt no triple the bounty price just let me got". Finn, "No because sick little worms like you make me sick. You do things not caring what the repercussions are until someone like me takes you down. Did you even think about that woman, you making her two children now have to live in a world without their mother? Scum like you deserve nothing but a meeting with the hangman or to be put in a pit never to see the light of day. But that's not my choice my job is to get you but they never said you had to be awake when I did". The mayor's face dropped as Finn winded back his fist to hit the mayor twice in the face. As his face began to swell and his eye no longer could open Finn cuffed the fat S.O.B and began to drag him to the Water kingdom so the man could face justice.

It was four in the afternoon when Marcy and Jake reached her new place. Marcy was happy with how her little water view house looked inside the cave. With the nice ocean water traveling from the large opening in front of the house. A few bushes and trees obscured the second entrance. Jake noticed the house was painted a dark pink with three main floors. Walking inside Jake was startled by Marceline's zombie dog Schwable who started to lick Jake. Jake, "Marcy what is this"? Marceline, "Rare isn't he Jake this is Schwable he's a zombie dog from the Night-O-Sphere. This is pretty much like what most dogs use to be except the zombie part". Jake, "So Finn was right when he said some animals were domestic pets". Marceline, "It's almost five I hope Finn hurries I don't want to waste to much of the night". Jake, "Relax Marcy he'll be fine it's Finn we're talking about here. I mean not many can even match his skill with those weapons he has. Plus how strong and fast he is to add to that fact".

Marceline nodded as she went to grab something to eat. Over at the Tree house Joshua had just returned from meeting Betty the Ice queen who came to pick up Finn's uncle. As Joshua sat in his chair he was relaxing as his loving wife made dinner. Past five o'clock Joshua knew Finn was late. Margret, "Joshua someone walking to the door it might be Finn with everyone". Telling his wife he'd get it Joshua opened the door not to be met by the blue hoodie of Finn but to be met by someone's foot. Hearing the door smash into the wall and Joshua grunt in pain Margret raced into the living room to see five Orc's dressed in black armor standing next to Joshua. The Orc's murky green, leaf green, and mud green skins showed through their leather armor. One Orc put his boot on Joshua head saying, "Ok little dogs hand over all your work and you won't get hurt".

Margret, "Get the hell out of my house"! Orc, "Wrong answer". With that he wave his wand sending a jinx into Margret abdomen. Margret screamed out in pain as the jinx ended burning her fur and flesh. Joshua, "Assholes"! Pushing up Joshua was met by a fist to his jaw and a follow up kick knocked Joshua onto his stomach. Joshua reached under he coffee table and pulled a short sword. Stabbing one Orc in the arm as he tried to pick up Joshua. The Orc lashed out throwing Joshua into the family pictures even the new ones with Finn. As glass rained down Joshua tried to crawl to his slowly dying wife only for another Orc to step on his hand. Orc, "Where is your research you damn dog... WHERE"! Joshua, "Go to hell". With his voice weak Joshua felt a sharp sting in his back as the Orc stepping on him stabbed him with his own sword. Orc, "Search the house fast we don't have too long".

As the Orc's searched the top floors Joshua crawled over to Margret. Gripping her limp hand she looked into Joshua's eyes. With tears streaming down their faces and the sound of items breaking the two dogs soon drifted into the void.

**Finn's View**

Shit I was late that fat bastard had cast me nearly two hours. Walking through one of the villages a good way from the City of the Grasslands. I knew it wasn't going to be long before I got back home. But soon a OOO news broadcast caught my attention. Broadcast, "This is a urgent report from the Grasslands the famous Archeologists Margret and Joshua dog have been killed in their homes". As I stood their motionless I kept hearing the lone word pass the broadcasters lips 'killed'. Triggering my Exo's back online I went into a rage fueled sprint home. "Damn it... DAMN IT NO"! Rushing down the road I ran past or jumped over anything in my way. I kept telling myself it was a lie but when I got to the Tree house and found it roped off I knew it was true. Pushing past the Knights they weren't about to stop me Jermaine came down the front steps to stop me. Jermaine whispered, "Finn got to Marcy she's at..."

Pushing past him I walked into the living room to find it in ruins the coal outlines of where Margret and Joshua had once laid still stained by blood. The Knights stopped as I dropped to my knees Jermaine came over waving them back to what they were doing. Jermaine, "Finn please". Leaving the Tree house I walked all the way to Marcy's house not stopping for the reporters. As I pushed open the door for Marcy's house she looked at me from the couch. Taking off my mask I let it slip from my hand and drop to the floor with tears still clinging to my face I started to cry out loud. It hurt I never felt this kind of pain and I didn't like it. I hated it I wanted it to end but it kept going even as Marcy held me. Why did it continue to hurt? Why couldn't I have come home faster? Why does it hurt so much?

**Marceline's View**

After Finn cried himself out cold I got a call from Jake. "Yeah Finn's here and his out cold Jake he... cried himself out. Jake do they have any leads"? Jake, "No Marcy they don't and they didn't find anything stolen either except for their wedding rings. Whoever did this just wanted one thing and didn't find it. Make sure Finn stays home for a few days he need a break". "I will Jake just take care of yourself and Jermaine". Jake, "Don't worry Marcy well find away and the guys that did this will pay". Hearing the line end I floated into the bedroom to find Finn's face once more lined with tears. Using a handkerchief I wiped his face and changed into my sleeping clothes. Which was just a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Hugging Finn's head into my chest I was going to visit a friend to see if she could find anything about the attack.

That evening I left Finn at home he had spend most of the day just blankly watching the in our room. Flying off to the Candy kingdom I knew that if anyone had an idea of suspicious things it was Princess Bubblegum. At one point she had spies one every kingdom that was building up their forces. Getting to the candy castles main door I walked into meet Peppermint butler. His short body only made him stand up to my knees and that was when I was standing instead of floating. Nodding at me the short butler walked me up the various stairs to Bonnie's lab. She was really into science I'm sure she would have asked Finn a million questions about his tech along with other things. Peppermint nodded and off he went allowing me to walk into Bonnie's lab. Seeing her walk around the various tables and walking back and forth from her computer reminded of how boring she was. "Sup Bonnie still deep into you science and research? What are you up to now"?

Bonnie, "Hello Marceline I heard your dating again. Let me guess another jerk you meet at a bar"? "No this one actually is good he's wasn't even interested until I asked him. But right now I need to ask you something important my boyfriends family was attacked as you know Margret and Joshua dog were killed". Bonnie stopped type and turned to me. Bonnie, "I heard it breaks my heart how are their boys doing"? "Jermaine he's trying to help the Knights final any clues they can. And Jake I don't know what he's doing. And my boyfriend was a close friend to them for the last two years. He took them dying the hardest out of all of us. He's just staring blankly at a TV screen back at our place. I can't even get him to talk to me... you know I wanted to ask him to be my boyfriend yesterday night during dinner with the whole dog family. Now I just can't think of what to do Bonnie". Feeling a lone tear travel down my face Bonnie took of her glasses.

Bonnie, "I'll put my species back into the field to pick up anything they can. Whoever did this won't get away with it Marceline. And go home I sure your guy needs some one to talk to". Nodding I gave he a hug and a thank you. Once back home I walked into the bedroom to find it was empty. Hearing some noise in the basement I floated down to find Finn working on his outfit. Finn, "Marcy don't try and stop me... I didn't cry when I was old enough to know my mother died. And I didn't cry when I lost one of my teammate. But it hurt some much feeling them gone. I will hunt down the soulless pieces of shit that did this. I'll make them suffer for killing the only people I ever felt close enough to call family. So please don't stop this I need to redeem my self for them, for Jake, Jermaine, and to you as well".

Floating over to him I touched his hand and lifted it to my chest. "Finn I wanted those bitches to suffer as well. But I don't want to lose you don't go down that dark path. Because I won't follow you and you'll end up losing me. Remain the sweet guy I know as best you can please it's what they always asked of you". Nodding Finn pulled me into a hug saying, "Marceline you my radical vampire queen". Pinching his check I said, "Don't ever forget it either".

**Smiles; Hey ok remember what we asked earlier help PizzaCatDavid get his story back and you'll be a really hero. For more info ask him and he'll fill you in on what to do. Peace off and we'll hug you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

**Jester: Ah justice an nice and satisfying means to end the scum that tries to cause problems for all.**

**Smiles; Well if you haven't heard the scumbag that tried to steal PizzaCatDavid's story was taken down. But it sucks that the asshole is a hacker that stole someone else's account to post the story on Wattpad.**

**Jester; Well I would like to give a nice special shout out to all the writers that I asked to give their support the PizzaCatDavid. So yeah shout outs to JD 2010 RU, Ghost509, and all the other that gave David help and support.**

**Smiles; I will send you all wine and super hugs. What makes these hugs better then my normal hugs well I'll be talking to you like Morgan Freeman as I hug you.**

**Jester; Ok still thank you all and if you like the game Five Nights at Freddy pop over the David's profile and see all the fics he has for Freddy. Now onto the reviews, He23t well maybe a little darker but its a Halo crossover so it'll have those moments. ILikeHotDogs glad to here you also gave your support to David and yeah Finn's going to kick some ass. But he won't loss himself to vengeance cause he cares for Marceline. Ventus Uzumaki glad to hear it and hope you like this chapter. FaN FiCtIoN RuLE yes those moments often leads from one another and they're fun. Sgtswag01 I feel the same way and glad to hear from another who sends David support after what he went through. Smiles if you would.**

**Smiles; Damn hackers you shouldn't steal from the good you only steal for the good of all.**

**Guild master's View**

Pirzrak was pissed and I understood why. The dog family had taken him and his family in and had provided them a home for nearly three years. But now the parents of Jake and Jermaine dog were dead. Jake had told me the news and asked for a bounty to be placed for anyone who would investigate the crime and solve it. Pirzrak was looking over the notes, statements, and photos I had provide him. Pirzrak, "Guild master this isn't right... everything in the house was either disturbed or smashed. But yet from what Jermaine and the Knight had found nothing was taken but their wedding rings. Who would invade and kill two just to live with nothing". Gra, "I don't understand it either Pirzrak but right now Guild master we have to escort the Goblin king to met with OOO's Round Table Court". Exhaling a breath of smoke from my pipe I nodded saying, "Pirzrak I know you want to find out who cause such an outrage... I even knew Joshua dog from when we were younger.

"But for now I need you, Gra, and his sister to escort the Goblin king Xergiok to met the Round Table members at the Hill's manor. Remember you need to watch yourselves the Round Table Court call the shots for everyone in OOO. No kingdom can be established without their say so. As well as their forces are strong enough to wipe out any kingdom even the Fire kingdom. With that kind of strength it's no wonder why the Order of Knights are often the main force for nearly every kingdom. So behave and watch yourselves". Seeing them nodded the three started to the door and made their way east of the city. It won't take them long to meet the Goblin king but something was off something wasn't sitting right. _'Don't worry Pirzrak we will get justice for the innocent souls sent to the after by these unknown cowards'_.

**Third person's View**

As Finn, Gra, and Soph were now walking alongside the Goblin king Xergiok. His red leaf crown with a gold band holding them all together. Finn, "Sir Xergiok what do you plan to do to appeal to the Court members"? Xergiok, "I plan to use our man export of silver and copper in hopes that we can gain some agriculture land. The area where my people currently rest on is nothing more them a large quarry. If the Courts allow us to expand it will be great for my people". Finn, "I wish you luck Sir the Courts are some people I'm not to familiar with. But your wish to help your people survive and grow its a noble task". Xergiok thanked Finn as they continued their way along the Candy kingdom's border. Gra, "Hey guy's you want to stop by the Candy kingdom when we come back. The Orders Knights will provide protection for the king once they finish specking".

Finn, "Never really been to the Candy kingdom my girlfriend often visits the Princess however". Soph, "You have a girlfriend... Pirzrak the Arsenal"? Finn, "I have a life outside this mask my comrades. One that I won't reveal simply because I like my privacy". Gra looked at Soph who just shrugged no one at their guild beside Pirzrak covered their life to such extend. It took the group an hour plus to arrive to the Round Table's manor. Finn approached the main gates to be stopped by several Knights. Knights, "State your business". Xergiok walked forward showing the Knights the papers. Nodding the Knight waved the group inside allowing them access to the manor. After climbing up three floors the guards at the main Courts room nodded allowing Xergiok to enter. But they stopped Finn and the others. Knight, "Sorry Warriors but you can't accompany him inside". Finn, "Sir Xergiok we'll await for you out here". Nodding the doors closed behind Xergiok. Gra, "So you guys want to play a few hands while we wait"?

Finn, "And watch as you use your symbol to switch cards from your hand to win. No thanks Gra". Soph, "Wait you what? Gra you sneaky little"! Gra gulped and was ready to explain himself to Soph. Finn turned to one of the Knights asking, "Is there anything to do inside this manor"? Knight, "In the basement there is a resting area where you can grab a drink or play prewar arcade games". Finn, "I'll leave those two here". As Finn walked of Soph began to use her elemental symbol and tried to freeze Gra in place. Shaking his head Finn walked back down the stairs to the basement.

Meanwhile over in the Ice kingdom a certain person was finally waking up. Jun was in shock as he was told the current situation he and his nephew was in. Simon took the time to explain how he and his wife Betty ended up in their current predicament. Also as to the events that Finn went through while he was asleep. As well as the loss of the two parents that took Finn in as a somewhat adopted son. Jun, "So I've been asleep for nearly three years and Finn had to go through so much to find his path. Still for him to grow so much without anyone showing him what to do. My sister would be so proud of him and so am I. Still can you take me to see him"? Betty, "Sorry Mr. Jun but Finn's out on a job for his guild. You'll have to wait until later but I'm sure his girlfriend our niece would be happy to meet you". Jun nodded as Betty flew him and Simon over to Marceline's house in the Grasslands.

A half a mile from the Round Table Courts manor several carriages were heading toward the main gates. With the horse stopping two hooded figures holding staffs walked over to the guards. Figure, "Excuse me we don't have an appointment but we need to meet with the Round Table Courts". Knight, "Sorry but you'll have to leave the Courts are in a meeting leave now". Figure, "Sorry but we waited to long to listen to the orders of someone from OOO". With that the figure tapped his staff on the ground to signal several multi bolt crossbows show themselves from the carriages. In a flash the five Knights at the main gates were opened fire upon. With bolts ripping through their armor and piercing their bodies. They all fell to the ground in bloody broken messes. Figure pulled back its hood to reveal a light green skinned Orc. Orc, "Get those fools from the back to take half the corpses to attack the lower levels in the manor. While the rest accompanies me to the upper floors".

The second staffed Orc motioned to the other staff wielding Orc the first ones order. Along with telling them to bring the 'fool' Orc's as the first said to go with them. Soon the Orc and their walking corpses were storming into the manor and attacking the Knights that fought back. Outside the Courts chamber Gra and Soph heard the shouts and various explosions to see several Knights run to the chambers. Pushing the door inside the Knight said, "Court member Orc's have stormed the manor they've destroyed the armored carriages and have the manor surrounded". Each of the five members of the Round Table Court showed not a hint of fear. If anything they looked as if they lacked any emotions. Each Court member wasn't Humanoid they looked perfectly human. Except they all had burning hazel eyes. The light skinned female member said, "Knight how many Orc's are there"? Knight, "There is only nine Orc's but they have over ninety husk zombies with them. They're armed and are some how listening to the Orc's without question".

Dark skinned Court's men, "Champion's assist the Knights as best you can. Also where is the other member of your team"? Knight, "Sir he went down to the basement to rest but some of the Orc's and husk's are heading down there". Gra began to laugh to say, "Don't worry Knight they won't be able to beat Pirzrak he'll kill them and get back to us soon". Light skinned Court's woman, "Good to here Knight get as many of the other to fall back to this floor and take up positions now". Knight, "Yes ma'am"! Gra and Soph began to help some of the Knight set up blockades around the floor to slow down their enemies. Down in the basement Finn was hearing the shouts as the Knights were forced to take up positions in doors along the hall. Finn opened the arcade door to see two Knights get shot full of bolts. Whistling Finn summoned a DMR and sprinted forward. Leaping over the Knights position Finn shot five husks straight through their helmets killing them each.

One husk tried to shoot Finn only for Finn to kick its skull straight into the stonewall crushing it flat. Finn continued to fire upon the husks killing each with one shot to the head each. Finn, "Knights what's going on"? Knight, "The manor is under attack by Orc's they might be after the Round Table Courts members. We need to get to the upper floors and help retake the manor". Killing three more husks Finn saw two Orc's turn from the staircases door. But around the neck of one of the Orc's was something that he knew too well it was his adoptive parent ring. It was the only thing that Jermaine reported stolen. Finn, "You... YOU KILLED THEM... YOU ORC BASTARDS"! Pulling his swords Finn charged the Orc's faster then anyone could see Finn was almost a blur. The Orc with the staff said a few enchantments of fire and stone to try and stop him. But Finn cut or moved to fast for the attacks to connect. Finn Stopped right in front of the mage Orc to let him see the person that was about to behead him. With still blood dripping from Scarlet Finn cut off the arm of the other Orc.

Finn reached out and took the rings saying, "I won't kill you but you will tell me who else helped you kill the two dogs that owned these rings". The Orc was shaking he didn't know what to do. But Finn did he shot the Orc in the knee and put his boot to the Orc's head. Finn, "Speck or I shot you in the testicles you cowardly shit". Orc, "The other four that killed them are in the lobby holding the area". Finn wheeled back his boot and smashed the Orc's head into the wall. Not killing him but knocking him out. Finn, "Knight arrest this Orc on the charges of killing Margret and Joshua dog. And make sure he lives cause he will stand trail... and he and his comrade will hang". The Knight nodded and went to work as two others followed Finn upstairs. Finn looked past the doors for the stairs to see the husks standing with a few Orc's dressed like the one Finn had arrested downstairs. Finn, "Knights pick off the stragglers I'll take care of the main force. Also I want those four arrested for murder". The Knights nodded as Finn walked out. Finn, "You Orc's are under arrest on the charges of killing Joshua and Margret dog. And don't misunderstand you will be charged for your crimes here and to the lives you took".

The Orc's were laughing until Finn whistle for his Assault rifle sending a valley of bullets into the husks. With the husks trying to return fire Finn once more moved like blur to all watching. Finn cut down, stabbed, and shot any husk in his way his goal was the Orc's that took his family. Two Orc's tried to flee but Finn riddled their legs with bullets. While the other two tried to fight Finn only Finn shattered ones shin with a clean kick. And shot the others arm clean off with a couple of bullets. As the Orc's riled in pain Finn grabbed the one with the fractured shin by the throat. Finn, "Cowards the lot of you... all of you will pay for your crimes and I will walk to my families graves and tell them justice was served. Hope you had fun cause in the afterlife you all will suffer as well". Dropping the Orc Finn turned to the Knights to say, "Knights arrest them and hold this area as best you can. If you need fall back to the basement and barricade the stairs". Nodding at Finn's words Finn reloaded his Assault rifle and pulled his magnum.

Up on the top floor Gra was using his teleporting symbol to open small portals to stab the husks at the right places with his saber. Soph was using her symbol to freeze seal hallway shut seeing some Husks Gra created several frozen spears and hurled them at the Husks. Soph, "Gra move". Gra teleported behind Soph and created a powerful snow storm but the flakes were sharpened shurikens. With each sharpened four pronged star hit and ripped through the husks with the storms strong winds. Gra, "Shit how many are heading up here"? Knight, "Champions the Orc's have blasted through the lower floor along the chambers hallway". Gra and Soph sprinted back only to stop as bolts and magic spells hurled their way. Knight, "We only have one Knight holding them back from the door she needs help". Before the two Champions could come up with a plan one of the mage Orc shot a hugged fireball at the chamber doors.

However before the Orc and husks could advance a white blue blur shoot the husks and the Orc full of large various sized holes. With all stopping their stood Finn he was panting his cape was ripped with holes. And his armor was filthy from blood and dust. In one hand Finn held his Assault rifle and in the other he held a shotgun. Finn, "You cowards won't lay a hand on the Courts so long as I still breath". The Orc turned to attack but Finn moved faster then he could. Once more becoming a blur and riddling them all with holes. Going into a one handed motion Finn emptied the rifles clip into the remaining husks and pump three rounds of buckshot into one of the mage Orc. The last Orc casted a spell on himself and charged Finn with on of the husks swords. Tackling Finn almost as fast as Finn was moving the Orc forced Finn's face skid and slid along the wall. Standing from the attack the Orc stabbed into Finn's hip. But Finn grabbed the Orc's hand and crushed it in his grip to follow up with an elbow to the jaw.

As the Orc stumbled back Finn stabbed the Orc in the neck with a combat knife. Blood soon splattered the halls wall and some of Finn's hand. Pulling the blade from his hip Finn gave himself a med pack shot and some painkiller. Finn walked over to the Courts chamber checking the Knights finding all dead he turned to the Round Table members. Finn, "Sir Ladies are you... um are you all right"? The Round Table members saw the color of Finn's blood as it dripped down his pants and armor. They knew and Finn knew they were all human. Light skinned Court's woman, "Yes Champion we are ok thank you for fighting so hard. Knights how many are still able to fight"? Knight, "We're getting signals from all floors in all twelve Knights still able ma'am". Dark skinned Court's man, "Knights you and the two Champion will escort king Xergiok to one of the safe rooms until back up arrives. Champion in the blue armor if you may stay and guard us".

With no one left but Finn and the Round Table one of the male members said, "It's good to see a fellow human isn't it my friends"? Finn took off his mask to say, "Yes sir but if only it was under better circumstances". Female member, "Worry not young soldier we have work to do and these Orc's will come to fear your name. For now remain hidden until we call for you". Finn nodded and dawned his mask once more wondering how the rest of OOO would react to that attack on the Court.

**Smiles; kickass!**

**Jester; Like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; Once again thanks for helping PizzaCatDavid. Also peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; I still can't believe she kneed you in the nuts.**

**Smiles; That chick was crazy also lets just review.**

**Jester; Still do you need a cup?**

**Smiles; Bro you're pushing it.**

**Jester; Ok hello every yes we're back for another round so lets hit those reviews. Ventus Uzumaki trust us this will be a surprise too. ILikeHotDogs... thank you really its great to know that people really think so highly of what we do. Smiles send HotDog a Buster sword and try to get in touch with Morgan Freeman call in that favor he owes us.**

**Smiles; Damn uh ok I'll get right on it.**

**Jester; DannyPhantom619 its one word and we like it! He23t yes it was and Finn loved every moment of it. Smiles it you would.**

**Smiles; Morgan Freeman narrates your life enough said.**

**Jun's View**

I was startled at first to find out the young woman my nephew was in a relationship was a vampire. Her tinted blue gray skin was odd but from the people I saw on the way here it wasn't so odd now. Sitting and talking with the Simon and his family I still wondered what Finn job was. TV, "We go live to a special report from The Round Table Court's manor, where earlier today was attack by unknown individuals. Hold on the Round table representative is about to speck". With that the camera zoomed in on the four-armed purple skinned main in a suite. Court representative, "This evening several Orc's and a horde of husk zombies under their control tried to attack the Round Table Court's members. But thanks to the noble work of The Knight's Order and three Champion guild members they lead the counter attack. The Orc's and their forces have been defected also the killers of Joshua and Margret dog were the same Orc's that conducted the attack today. And will face charges for these unprovoked attacks".

Hearing the doorknob turn I saw two yellow furred bulldogs walk inside with a white and blue dressed armored soldier. The soldier removed his helmet to reveal the slicked back gold locks of my nephew. Finn, "Uncle Jun your awake". Seeing his battle torn gear and his blood-smeared clothes I couldn't help but smile. "Finn I was planning on calling you a shiny but now that I see you after all this time... I can't do so. You've done well while I've been away Sargent". Nodding one of the bulldogs closed the door and Finn introduced them. "Finn what happened at the manor"? But before he could answer his girlfriend said, "Oh no Finn you need to change and wash up before you start talking". Nodding his head Finn walked upstairs after a few minutes she came floating back down with Finn's gear in his arms. She disappeared down another door but returned after a few moments. Soon after her was Finn in a white tank top and black jeans.

Finn, "It's so good to see you awake again uncle Jun I just wished they were with us to met you". Jake and Jermaine gave Finn a sympathetic look while Marceline touched his hand. "I know Finn I've heard how they took us in and how much you all grew to care for one another. You have my respect in this matter but what happened at the Courts manor"? Finn retold the events of the manor even returning the stolen rings to Jake and Jermaine. Finn, "The Round Table members are humans but something about them seems off. The showed not even a hint of fear or worry during the whole attack. And the fact that they knew I was human without even asking any questions prier and they looked as if they were in there thirties. But their piercing hazel eyes were the most shocking thing about them". Simon, "Did you saw Hazel... so all these years they've been leading OOO... Everyone the members of the Court aren't human they are the first of independent androids that the United Republic created. We wanted to create a new kind of soldier or skilled spy.

"But Finn its almost as if the secrets of OOO are drawn to you. I must say that's either a good gift or an annoying curse". Finn shrugged to say, "For the most part the Orc's won't give who they're working for. But the Court said they'd keep at it. Also that if more attacks come up they'd be calling on me. I think they trust me seeing as I'm human". Nodding at him I said, "And you won't be handling them alone I'm going to be right there with you". Finn, "Thanks uncle Jun". Nodding I said, "Ok where am I going to be sleeping then"? Jake, "You can stay at the Tree house for now seeing as Finn lives with Marcy". Agreeing Finn went down stair and brought back up a three crate full of stuff. Finn, "Here's your armor and some weapons and ammo. I know your itching to get them back on". Picking up the crates I thanked Finn as he stood by his girlfriend.

Nodding we left leaving Finn standing with Marceline. As Jake stretched his body to assist me in carrying the crates to where I would be staying. I couldn't help but see the pure smile that was on Finn's face as we left. _'He's grown faster here then battling with the Covenant could make him. My sister if your watching he finally found his path and he's happy'_.

**Finn's View**

When everyone gone Marcy wrapped me in her arms and peppered me with kisses. Marcy, "Man I hit the jackpot when I hooked up with you". "And I feel that same you're awesome Marcy". Kissing her deeply tasting the love she had for me. A fire was burning inside me it was the warmed that Marcy filled my being with. Separating our lips she groaned at me looking straight into her gentle violet eyes. Before we could continue a series of knocks came from the door. "Must be uncle Jun he probably wants more rounds for his sniper". Opening the door I moved out of the way as a cane tried to hit me. Looking at the canes holder he was a tall man trimmed hair black suite and an odd looking medallion at the knot of his tie. Man, "So your the new trash dating my daughter". "Excuse me"? Marcy, "Dad why are you here"? Looking at Marcy her eyes was now bloody red. She never really told me much about her dad other then he was a douche sometimes.

Marcy's dad, "Marceline why are you... what are you human"? "Yeah I am got a problem with that and the fact that I'm dating your daughter"? Marcy's dad, "Such a mouth on you at least the other ones showed the respect that I deserve". "That coming from the guy trying to force his daughter to do what he wants sure. I'll write you up for father of the year. The only way I give people respect if they do that same to me and calling me trash is funny coming from you". Marcy's dad showed the rows of sharpened teeth and growled through them. Marcy's dad, "YOU LITTLE WORM"! With that he launch several tendrils from his hand at me. Whistling I summoned a shotgun into my hand and opened fire at him. Firing five rounds the tendrils withdrew back to his hand as his head morphed into a large jellyfish like creature. Light green in color with a slit for a mouth and more tendrils hanging form his now open neck. Chambering another round I said, "Get the fuck out of our home".

Opening fire I pumped another three rounds into Marcy's father. But he then grabbed me by the arm and threw me through the window. Feeling the glass cut into my skin I rolled away as he sent more tendril and dark magic at me. Whistling I summoned two submachine guns and opened fire riddling his body with rounds. With the bullet holes hissing and smoking Marcy's father was trying to regenerate from the wounds. Roaring he forced the two of us out through the caves roof and crashing down into a few trees. Coughing up a little blood I turned to see the man collapse a tree on me. Whistling in mid roll I strapped my Exoskeleton to my body my body armor needed repairs from all the fighting I did earlier. Using the Exo's boosters I avoided his tendrils and maneuvered myself around the trees as well. Summoning my battle rifle I counter attacked hitting his arms and legs testing his regenerative ability.

Seeing it took him mere seconds to heal I whistled for a grenade launcher. Shooting several rounds in a zigzag pattern I detonated them and whistled for a ghillie suite. Once dressed I choice several spots that I would hide and summoned a silenced sniper. Marcy's dad, "Where are you bug"? Taking aim through the scope and fired taking his right arm clean off. Marcy's dad, "Stop hiding worm"! Firing again I took off his left leg. Pulling the grenade launcher I riddled his body with more rounds. But soon a swarm of tendrils swept through the trees and cleared the area. Jumping from the trees one after another his tendrils gave chase. Summoning another assault I opened fire once again keeping them away. But two of his tendrils gripped my thigh and bashed me into a tree then made me skid across the roots covered tree floor. Bouncing off several roots I slammed into a boulder cracking it on impact.

Looking up Marcy's dad once more had his cane in hand but it was now a single edged blade. Taking aim at me I took aim at him with a magnum. Marcy's father, "I don't understand why you fools keep trying to date my daughter your all weaklings". Hearing his words pissed me off Marcy chose me and it was her choice not his. Kicking his kneecap I triggered my Exo's overcharge setting increasing my street, speed, and reaction. Pulling both Scarlet and Alex and ramped up my swings per seconds. Marcy's father sword and tendrils could barely stop or block all my swings. Cutting off his right arm at the elbow I then slashed into his chest and leg. Reeling back my fist I then clocked him right in the eye socket. Stumbling back he hissed and began to grow in size. Almost a third of the tree's height he smirked down at me to say, "Your a ant in my way". Rolling past his foot his tendrils grabbed my neck and bashed me into my trees then into the ground. Coughing from my expanding windpipe I whistled for the big guns. In time my Mach Armor materialized over my body with Dexter on my back. Charging forward I kicked off a tree and sliced into Marcy's dad's hand. Shouting as half his hand fell off I then fired a whole clip of submachine gun rounds into his other eye.

Staggering from the pain I stabbed into his shoulder and popped four grenades into his large neck opening. Jumping with great force I trigger Dexter's energy grip and sliced from the crown of his jelly like head down to the midpoint of his back. Landing I popped three more grenades seeing him shrink in size. As the others went off he was back to his normal size. Charging in with anger and adrenaline I shouted, "LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH"! As my fist collided I felt almost every bone supporting his face give and crack under the force I was using. As he bounced of the ground and slammed into a cluster of rocks I summoned another grenade launcher. "Such an egotistical asshole aren't you". Firing several grenades at him I stopped after I don't know how many shots.

With the smoke slowly clearing I walked over through the smoke and burning wood to see Marcy's father trying to pull himself back together. Sliding my faceplate up it was my turn to look down on him. "You want to know why she picked me cause I'm not tool. I didn't hit on her she came onto me and I knew she cared about me cause were the same. WE both had family try to dictate our lives and we both chose to follow our own paths. *I aim my magnum at his face* Those other idiots were afraid of you cause they were cowards spineless. You don't scare me cause I've face enemies that always want to take my life. You get to live today cause I'm better then you and killing you will only hurt Marcy. So for now you get to watch as she grows into a beautiful woman without you telling her how to live. But the next time you threaten either of us I will end you". Pushing my guns barrel hard against his forehead I added, "And next time I won't hold back". Pulling away my gun I began to walk away saying as I did, "The names Finn by the way remember that cause I'm the guy dating your daughter". Leaving him in the small crater I walked back home. Upon getting to the caves entrance I saw my uncle Jun dressed in his armor with everyone gather around Marcy.

Seeing me she flew over to me stopping short from giving me a hug cause she saw my wounds. Marcy, "Finn what happened"? "Oh you know I kicked the crap out of your dad and told him to get lose. And leave us alone he didn't like my tone but after a good fight he saw things my way". Jake, "Come on Finn lets get those wounds treated". Nodding I walked back inside and had to endure the pain of getting wood bits pulled from my wounds.

**Simon's View**

Pulling the wood bits from Finn's wounds caused twitches from his shoulder to his leg every time I tugged one out. "Finn I know it hurts but I need you to remain still". Finn, "You try having wood pulled from you skin while you bleed it hurts like hell". Smirking I looked at Marceline who was strumming her base axe snickering at her boyfriends pain. Floating over she said, "Relax babe it'll only hurt for a little while plus thanks for telling my dad off". Finn, "Ouch... well when he started to compare me to those old jerks I got pissed. He doesn't get to choose what your path in life should be that is your decision. I had to beat him senseless like I said and soon he let things be. Plus I even got to introduce myself seeing as I won't give up dating you". Marceline let out as small gasp and floated closer to Finn giving him a small kiss. Marceline, "Finn no one has ever stood up to my dad and told him off. Thank you I finally found a guy that cares about me more then himself". Finn, "I always put the care of others over myself".

Pulling another piece of wood from his back caused him to jolt upright. Betty, "Simon could you have picked a better moment"? "No it was deeper then the others plus it was pretty fun. Wouldn't you agree Finn"? Finn, "Yeah I still laughing on the inside". "Well good know that you got a laugh out of all of this. Not many would go up against Hunson Abadeer and tell him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine. I am thankful to you Finn you really are a good soldier". Jun, "Still Finn that fact that General Lio himself trained you is something. But the Round Table Court how will they contact you"? Finn, "I gave then the radio band for our system they'll be able to contact me anywhere. But I wonder why they haven't tried to collect any of the equipment still in the submerged ship"? "Its cause many in OOO aren't ready to know there are other worlds beyond their stars. Finn OOO is too young even small advances in Technology is too much for them".

Fin, "Well if they don't want the equipment Uncle Jun and I can use it. It'll give us an advantage while we're here. Along with the data from the cores mainframe we could create a space skimmer to take us home. And Marcy when that day comes I hope I can show you where I come from. Maybe even met my aunt oh man... aunt Mary must be worried sick about us Uncle Jun". Jun, "Yeah she probably is but first we need a way to get the other equipment off the crashed ship. How do you propose we do that Finn"? Finn, "I'm sure after a few missions the Round Table will give us some favors in return". Smiling I pulled another piece of wood out of his side cause him to fall out of the chair again. Chuckling Betty slapped my head shaking her head at me. Shrugging I smiled as Marceline helped Finn back into the chair. _'He really is a good one keep him close Marcy'_.

**Smiles; YEAH WHOOOOA Hunson got his ass kicked!**

**Jester; Indeed like, share, and comment if you all would be so kind.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; What's that?**

**Jester; That's our new story.**

**Smiles; We still have three open stories.**

**Jester; I know but one is for a friend and the other two hardly receive comments or views. So maybe we could push out another story and put them on a hold for a while.**

**Smiles; Your right so what's the new story?**

**Jester; You favorite horror game and it just received a third game announcement.**

**Smiles; FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

**Jester; That's right everyone our latest story is five nights at Freddy's. So lets jump into some reviews. ILikeHotDogs a story for us that really kind thanks Dog can't wait to read it. Ventus Uzumaki and you'll get plenty more just wait and see. He23t you can say that again. Well let's get things going Smiles.**

**Smiles; Five nights Five nights Five nights at... FREDDY'S!**

**Finn's View**

It's been four years since uncle Jun and I came to be on OOO. In that time the Round Tables had my uncle Jun and me were seconded their special forces. When the Round Table representative showed up to talk to me it was a shock even for me. Now after all this time we still don't know why they Orc's have been attacking random locations. But still the special forces that uncle Jun and I are apart of are called Orbit section. For the most part they are no more then twelve members uncle Jun and I making the twelve and eleventh members. The rest of the team was a little older then me but now thanks to my age and body build I would be able to wear my Spartan armor. Over the year and half of work uncle Jun and I expanded the basement under Marcy's house. It was now a bunker and HQ for the two of us. Plus with the two other entrances we didn't always need to walk into the house. Right now I was looking at the info that we collect from the last Orc attack.

Putting down the papers I turned to the armor bay of the HQ it was where we took off and on our armor. Walking over I looked over my dark blue and silver armor. Voice, "It's a Rogue class armor type Halsey her self made it as a step into the new armor classes. Heightened shields, better movability, targeting systems, radar and mapping capabilities the list goes on. I still don't get why you won't put it on"? "Cause I still needed to work on a few more things before I feel ready. Plus I still haven't tested my new Exo attachments I can't wait until I see the next group of Orc's faces". Uncle Jun, "That is before I take their heads off". Chuckling with him I moved to my new Exo the Round Table gave me the new rank of Grade two Sergeant. Which was now printed on my new cap along with the Orbit section logo.

It was a half planet cresting over a castle it was odd to see at first. Checking the reflexes of the Exo I turned to my uncle Jun as I triggered the Exo robotic arms. They were set to be able to rest either above or under my arms. Testing the uplink to my thoughts the joints were good and so were the reaction time. Testing the left arm the collapsing metal shield was for if I needed to protect civilians from fire. The right arm had a grappling hook if my boosters weren't strong or far enough. Thanks to my new grenade types with a little help from the Round Table I managed to create new weapons and equipment. The Table told me it was impossible to get all of the items from the cruiser. Plus even they knew that not all the things from their former ship could be save. And with the resources they've given us I was still working on new things. _'Man I love to build stuff'_. Working on the last pieces of a Raven helicopter even I was surprised it was in the shape it was after being underwater for so long.

Looking through the window Marcy was heading for me. Marcy, "Finn its nearly midnight come to bed". "Just a little more I almost got the chopper running". Revving the main boosters I tried to get the damn thing to hover. After two misfires the engine finally lite and it was hovering off the floor. "Yes with this engines data and workup I can get the others to work... maybe even get that damn Pelican to finally turn on". Marcy, "Great to hear now come to bed". Turning to my uncle he said, "Go on Finn I can lock the place and plus I don't want to see what a real vampire can do to a human body". Smirking I powered down the Ravens engines and followed Marcy back upstairs. Changing after a quick shower I walked into the bedroom in nothing but my boxer. Turning Marcy bared her fangs right in my face and pushing me onto the bed. Marcy, "Finn I'm your girlfriend and as such I entitled to find comfort from you. And that included you sleeping with me not down in our basement. Or do you not find me attractive anymore". Lowering my eyebrow and grabbed Marcy's waist and started to nibble her neck. "Marcy I care for you so deeply please don't be mad. You know how wrap up I get when I tackle a project".

Marcy started to rub my shoulders to say, "I know Finn and I care for you too. I just wished we had more time for us". Looking into her gentle velvet eyes I pressed our lips together and feeling the cool nip of her lips. Pushing me onto my back Marcy and I washed our hands all over each. _'Man she never stops playing with my hair'_. But soon our minds drifted to a new hunger one we both knew would happen sooner or later. Grabbing hold of my boxer Marcy pulled then off well more that she ripped then off my waist. Seeing my semi hard cock Marcy started slow. Watching her run a single finger along my length to then lightly lick my tips was nice. Taking a portion of my cock in her mouth she then slowly stroked my length causing a moan to leave my lips. Feeling Marcy's tongue roll across my shaft was simply too much. Groaning loader then my last moan Marcy smirked up at me. Marcy, "Like that Finny"?

"Yes Marcy uauu... I don't think I can handle your mouths too good". With my cock at full mast Marcy started to deep throat me. Sticking out her tongue she rolled it across the underside of my cock up to the head. Giving my shaft a few good gentle strokes she then said, "Finn you want a surprise or the usual"? "Surprise me hot stuff". Smiling with her fangs flashing in the rooms dim lights Marcy kissed her way from my chest to my neck. Marcy, "Finny did you know that a certain nerve in your neck can cause you to hold your breath for up to five minutes or more". Before I could respond Marcy sank her fangs an inch under the usual places she bites me. Feeling up her ass as her cold fangs assaulted my neck I couldn't exhale. Clinching my teeth the next thing I felt was Marcy's soft core leaking over my shaft. Pressing upward I wanted two things to take a breath and to feel the inside of my girl.

Marcy harshly showed my head backwards in to a pillow digging her well-kept nails into my shoulders. Clinching my teeth I really wanted to moan at the pleasure she was giving me. But in a flash Marcy's core was the next thing that was smashed against my lips. Feeling my lungs burn for air my mind said to pleasure her over anything else. Shoving my tongue upward I glided my hands up Marcy's chest and along her lower back. Touching her stomach and waist I forced more of her core onto my face. Licking her two favorite spots her ass and her pussy she began to purr like crazy. Soon her nails were tugging at my hair as I felt her ass shimmer and twitch. Soon the cool icy juices of my girl were slipping down both my throat and my neck. She always loved it when I gave her clit long tongue strokes then nibbled and bit her vag lips. Screaming into her second orgasm just moments after her first one. It almost felt like she was trying to drown me with her lovely juice.

Lifting off of me she pinched my neck and I managed to get two big gulps of air. That was before she turned back to me and forced us into a sixty-nine. Grabbing her ass I went right into licking along her butt checks and teasing her asshole. Marcy licked and jerked my cock violently snarling with every stroke. I knew she was in heat that was the only reason why she acted out when we were downstairs. Pulling away from my hands she gripped my cock saying, "It's time you paid your taxi's my loyal loving knight". Slamming my cock deep into her core Marcy's ass echoed with each slap of flesh. Gripping her butt checks I grunted and hissed through my teeth and how tight Marcy was tonight. Thrusting in time with each on of her slams it was so good. Twisting her body around she grabbed how of my neck with one arm and propped herself up with the other. Feeling her lips meet mine again was just heavenly. "Marcy how long are we going to go tonight"?

Seeing her eyes turn black with nothing but red dots in their centers she growled at me. Shape shifting her body Marcy's increased the number of inner folds she had and how big her ass was. Feeling the weight of her ass slam down onto my thighs and added tightness of her pussy was amazing. But Marcy's little surprise wasn't over using her hair tentacles she held down my wrists and began to choke me again. Marcy, "If it's too much use the safe word hun". Nodding even as her grip got tighter I was great to feel her folds roll and slid down my length. Using a burst of adrenaline I pushed off of my back and forced Marcy off the bed. As we rolled on the soft carpet Marcy kept growling at me saying 'I was disobeying her orders for me to obey'. "Marcy if I'm your personal knight then I have special privileges". Pushed her onto all fours I reeled back and sent my cock as deep as her puss would allow me.

Grabbing hold of her ass again I started to jackhammer her into the floor. Kissing and nibbling the back of Marcy's neck I knew she loved every second. Picking up her legs I stood up straight as she was now in the wheel barrel positions. "And my most fond privilege my queen is to fuck you silly". Slamming into her once more I knew Marcy was going nuts. Her hair was lashing out at me gripping my arms for support. Looking down Marcy's face said she was it udder bliss and she didn't want me to stop. Feeling Marcy's clam down on me really hard I couldn't help myself I released my cum right inside of her. Seeing the massive amount of sperm erupt from her still orgasming pussy. As my sperm slid down between her ass and her thighs I lowered us both back to the floor. Letting go of Marcy's legs she pulled from my cock giving off a loud pop as more of my cum rushed free from inside of her.

Turning to me she bared her fangs and sank them into my neck and once more I found myself inside one of her holes. Only this time I knew it was her ass simple cause her ass was pressing harder to my tights. And cause I felt some of my seed sliding down me just under my bellybutton. As Marcy jackhammered me in return for my earlier actions she ran her tongue up and down my neck ever as the blood trickled down my body. Marcy's hair went on the attack binding my arms behind my back. It was torture I couldn't touch my queen or move my hips. With her ass pinning me in place and her hair keeping me from feeling her body. Marcy and I really knew how to make each other go wilds. With her feast for my blood over I pushed our lips together forcing my tongue to the back of her mouth. Marcy's tongue tried to fight me back but as I looked at her face her eyes were close to closing. Marcy was trying to make us fuck ourselves out cold. Feeling her hair grip hold of my neck once again she floated us over the bed. With each savaged kiss and flesh slamming push from her our bliss was almost endless. That was until she released her grip after I don't know how long.

As my lungs met air I came hard sending more cum inside of my girlfriends body. Marcy shook and moaned as our bodies landed on the bed. Looking at the clock it said it was nearly four. "We fucked for almost four hours... we beat our last record". Chuckling Marcy pinched my ear to say, "Stop *pant* it and get some sleep you have to be up for nine if your going with your uncle for that job tomorrow". "I wanted it to be a surprise but I go tomorrow off so we can spend some more time together". As Marcy lifted her head hair hung over her eyes as she smiled showing me her four elongating fangs. Marcy, "You're going to walk funny for a few days Finny. And from how backed up you are it's going to be fun emptying your balls inside me". Marcy slid her tongue along my cheek to add, "And I've got a few more positions I want to try. So be a good Knight Finn and sleep. Cause tomorrow your queens going to torture you all day long". Smiling as she rested her head next to mine I said, "Can't wait".

**Third person's View**

However while Finn was relaxing and enjoying his day off with Marcy. Deep in the murky lands that lined the edge of the wasteland portion of OOO. Properly known, as the Badlands were the Orc horde. Their leaders stood shoulder-to-shoulder looking over the locations of Faust and Neon Piper artifacts that their scouting teams had brought back. In all only four Orc leaders remained they were once monsters mindless and unable to do anything outside of fighting for food. Or attacking anyone close enough to the Badlands. But now with the ideal given to them from the holy messages the people of Faust left behind the Orc's planned to finally announce their presence. The Orc's didn't know but the messages they found weren't from the people of Faust they were the enemy of the humans. The Covenant their Holy messages where the very ones that convinced Neon Pipers to attack the people of Faust.

Whom were somewhat advanced humans that shared their love for advancement with the Pipers. But when the Cruiser and the survivors crashed in pre OOO sparked the fighting to begin. The Pipers saw the Prophets as messengers from heaven telling them the time was now to end all humans. But with the aid of the Android's of the Round Table the people of Faust put up a great fight. However the Round Table did not expect the people to create a massive Fusion bomb. A little after those years the Round Table and Orc's once more went to war. Clashing for the remains of both empires. The Orc's picking up what lead the Pipers while the Round Table and their Knights fought to help the newer races establish homes free of violence. The Round Table though that they had forced the Orc's so deep into the Badlands that they would slowly die off. But with more and more attacks they knew they were on the move. Orc leaders, "Brothers soon all will kneel before the will of the Divines. And we the Orc's will light the cities as the beacons of our Gods". With roars and cheers echoing from the area the Round Table sat in their meeting room. Silence was their method simply because they didn't need to talk.

Looking at one another they nodded and called their representative. Light skinned Courts members, "Call all the Orbit Section members we fear the Orc horde has returned". Nodding the representative left and hoped that his leaders were just over exaggerating.

**Smiles; Lemons and motive for war two fun things to write about.**

**Jester; Right like, share, and comment if you all would.**

**Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note;**

**Jester Hello once again dear friends and readers we're back. Ok seeing as we're getting more and more question about the sequel to Scattered Journey we would like to announce the official name of the sequel.**

**Smiles; And if we did this already its for all of you who probably didn't hear.**

**Jester; Any way as requested by Juggalobrad and inspired by WraithoftheNight the sequel name is... Eternal Legacy.**

**Smiles; It's simple and I like it!**

**Jester; Right now lets read some reviews. He23t yes and yes hope you like this update. Ventus Uzumaki glad to hear you liked it also yeah Five nights three is going to be awesome. WraithoftheNight glad to hear from you again and thanks for inspiring the sequels title. ILikeHotDogs good to hear but sorry Smiles and me are two people. The whole thing we did earlier about being in the same mind was a lie. He grew up in Romania while I grew up in New York. So yeah sorry to have confused you.**

**Smiles; Still don't like how hard it is to talk English.**

**Jester; It's ok lets just jump right into the next chapter.**

**Jun's View**

Seeing Finn today he seemed to have a skip in his step as we walked to the Orbit Sections HQ. "Finn I can take it from your happy attitude that you girlfriend was mighty generous to you last night"? Finn, "Knock if off uncle Jun my love life not your concern. Also how about we focus on the what are next target is"? Nodding we walked past the Knights at the front gate and inside the three-story building located in the Round Table's capital city of Dagon Reach. Finding the other Orbit members we saw them watching one of the TV's as a broadcast was playing. On the screen an Orc with several piercing and a cowl draped over his head spoke to all listening. Orc, "Today OOO your leaders learn the meaning of vengeance. Five generations ago your Round Table forced us from your lands after we took up the mantle left to us by the people of Faust. Their holy lands are not tarnished by your blasphemes foot steps. Today you will suffer our vengeance and you will either kneel to us or die like all other who will appose us. We are the Orc horde we are the will of the Faustian's and by their divine hands we will end you all".

"That speech sounds familiar"? Finn, "It's should its like one the Covenant Prophets would spill through the air waves if a planets held out long enough. But maybe I'm just overthinking things. Wizzer what the word from the Table"? The black tinted skin female wood elf turned to say, "They want you and Pirzrak to heard into the Sand kingdom they've spotted a few Orc patrols but haven't been hit yet". "Ok we're on it Pirzrak lets move". Nodding to me we walked back outside but Finn stopped me pulling out a PDA and entering a few codes. Finn, "Lets get their faster then on foot". Looking up the Raven came into a hover and dropped a reverse trike motorcycle. With the two massive wheels in the front while on the back was a rotating chain gun. "You've been busy"? "Hey Marcy knows making stuff is my thing when I'm not opening for her band". "You sing"? Finn, "No uncle Jun I dance".

Finn hopped onto the drivers set and started the engine. Sliding into the back seat, which was divided, from the front with a backrest I manned the gun. "So what else did you managed to finish working on"? Finn, "I managed to salvage a few other trikes, a tank, four ravens, three drones, pieces of a fighter, several crates of weapons, and a ton of medicine". "Hm that's all I thought you would have found something useful"? Finn, "I did one of the weapons in the crates was an old Retro lancer". "Your kidding I haven't seen one of those sense the old war movies back on Earth when I was a kid". Finn, "Uncle Jun what's Earth like"? "I may have been born and trained off it... but what every human can say when they see it from a ship... all they say is the same thing. They say 'I'm home'". Finn was quiet for a moment then said, "I can't wait for the day Marcy and me walked around Earth. I know I'll have to wait until night but still. I know she'll love it".

"You really care for her don't you Finn"? Finn, "I'd take a energy sword to the gut for her and don't test me uncle Jun. I kicked the ass of a Demonic ruler doesn't mean I won't do the same to you". "Haa after walking around that battle ground you two made I'm sure you can now. You mother would be proud Finn you became a Spartan without even against all of the Covenant". Finn, "Destinies funny like that I heard". As the sands of the kingdom came into view Finn kicked up the accelerator as to not stall the engines. Soon the Sand kingdom came in view but from the static of the Knights battle radio things weren't going well. "This is Spartan Jun and Pirzrak on route what's the situation"? Knight, "Orc raiding party thirty plus Orc's along with unknown amount of husks. Need support for civilian shelters and protecting the royal family". "Finn punch it I'm heading to the shelters to support the Knights head to the castle for additional guard of the royals". Finn handed me a PDA saying, "Call the drone if you need to the only weapon it has is the main gun and some tear gas grenades".

"You didn't have time to put real grenades into it"? Finn, "Didn't finish the rounds they're still cooling". Turing down one of the streets Finn cut across an alley and came to a stop in the next street over. As the husks opened fire so did we. Finn using two magnums and I sent high penetrating rounds to any that weren't close. Seeing one young teen I hopped off and looked her over she had a busted ankle. Looking at her I asked, "Where are the shelters"? Pointing down the street I nodded and said, "Pirzrak head to the castle I'll handle the shelters". Turning on a dime Finn road back up the street where the husks were coming from and I sprinted to the shelter. Hearing the shouts and screams from another street what I saw was horrifying. Three of the Orc's had jerry-rigged fusion weapons. The same weapon that Finn showed me that cause the collapse of the old empires of OOO. Pulling a frag grenade I threw it at the feet of one Orc and opened fire at the other two with a magnum.

Still unnoticed my grenade went off collapsing the body of one Orc and taking the leg of another. Getting three clean shots into the last ones head I grabbed one of the weapons and raced to the shelters with the teen. At the shelter the Knights were carrying wounded and trying to calm the people. Handing the sand girl to one of the Knights I got on our private radio channel. "Finn you see what these Orc's are using"? Finn, "Yes I got five breathing down my neck at the castles main gates? I don't think these guys made those weapons without a little help from who I don't know". Turning I saw more of the Orc husks heading toward the shelter. The Knights closed the doors to the shelter telling everyone to make their way deeper into the shelter for better protections. Pulling my sniper I began to pick them off one after the other. Seeing the husks headless corpses wander for a few seconds them drop was funny in a way. Soon the Knights began to riddle the husks with magic bolts. The bolts were either dipped in fire or electricity.

With the husks dealt with I turned to the Knights asking where the other shelters were. Showing me four other locations along various portions of the city. The Knights said the easiest way to get to the locations was by the underground sand tunnels. Pushing a large rock from over one of the street corners they told me how to find my way around. Thanking them I jumped down and started to crouch through the low tunnels. Hearing the shouts and empty hiss above me I knew the husks were being ordered to attack another spot. Finding the tunnel rock entrance I pushed it to the side and looked around. Finding the shelter entrance hit and charred I made my way inside. Searching the sand lined halls I found bodies of the sand people all over the halls. Their murky black sand blood dripping free from their wounds. Touching one woman I found her still slightly warm only dead for less then one hours. Walking along the final halls I heard the shouts as more Fusion energy blast echoed over the shouts. Turning the final corner the Orc's and their husks horde was opening fire on the shelters final room. Pulling three grenades from my waist I tossed them right in front of the Orc's. Seeing the grenades kick off killing any over them I opened fire.

Rushing forward with magnum and combat knife in hand I carved my way to the last standing Orc. Stabbing my knife through his hand and into his shoulder I opened fire emptying the last of my magnums clip through his skull. Reloading I picked off the last of the husks and turned to the remaining Civi's. One woman from her clothes must be a doctor walked over to me, "Ma'am are you all right"? Woman, "Yes but there are too many wounded here for me to treat. Can you call for help"? "I'm sorry ma'am I can't the whole city is under combat alert. You'll have to hold out I'll still trying to get more to come to this shelter to provide support. For now we have to wait. Is anyone inside not inquired"? Doctor, "Yes five of the teenage boys... no they can't pick up weapons". "Ma'am I know it's hard but they have to. Those Orc's are fighting with weapons that killed a whole empire. If we don't fight they'll over run this position and even I can't help then".

Nodding she called the teenage boy and from what I saw they were between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. Sighing I said, "Ok each of you follow me we have to get some armor on you and find you each a weapon". Nodding the young men followed close behind me and we went to work. It took time but we managed to fortify a few halls and even arm the teens. Soon one of the teens came running down the side hall we left open to move back and forth through our cover. Teen, "Mr. Jun we have a group of husks heading our way at least twelve of them and a Orc". "Ok kids like I said we're going to kick off the battle once I take the Orc's head. The rest of you will pick your targets together. Aim for their heads hits to their body does little to slow them down". Nodding they hid in the spots I told them too and I pulled the old tarp from one of the rooms over my position. Resting my rifle on the busted desk I waited for the group to turn down the hall. Seeing the Green skinned Orc and his group turn down the hall I took in a breath and pulled the trigger. Once more time slowed as I watched the lone bullet travel gently to meet the frontal lobe of the Orc's head. Giving off the mashing crush of brains and bone.

With that the bolts from the various crossbows embedding themselves into various spots. Soon the husks were cut down and removing the tarp I nodded to the teens. Clicking the radio channel I gave Finn a call to see how things at the palace were going.

**Finn's View**

Killing off another batch of husks uncle Jun came onto the radio. Uncle Jun, "Finn can you check the remaining shelters the one I'm at been hit". "I guess we'll have to use the drone now". Pulling out my PDA I called the drone to do a sweep over the locations that my uncle sent me. Knight, "Sir what are you doing"? "My uncle said one of the shelters was hit and has heavy casualties I'm checking the others". Seeing the other three shelters holding their own against small groups of husks was ok for now. "Knights hold the court yard I must speck to the king and queen". Walking past the heavy sand stone doors I found several wound Knights still being tended to. And a few others making their way around the castles windows to make sure no enemy was entering from the side. Seeing the king and queen of the Sand people sitting with their guards I bowed quickly to address the royals. "Sir madam things in the city seem to be calming for now but I need to make a sweep of the city. Some of the Orc's that was said to have entered the city have yet to turn up".

Sand king, "That is troubling what could they possibly want with out lands? More over why attack us first"? "A strategic position its closet to their stronghold in the Badland swamps. Plus they could be after the sand in your kingdom because of the pure cuts of iron they can provide once refined. And lastly as a means to show their strength to the Round Table, with their modified Faust weapons they want to put fear into the rest of OOO. But do not worry Sand king and queen me and my uncle and the Knights Order will not allow the actions the Orc's have taken here today go unpunished. If you would Sand king allow me to rally a team and strike through the streets and push them back". Sand king, "You have my approval Pirzrak drive back these barbarians and avenge the innocent blood sand the runs the streets". Nodding I turned and shouted, "All Knights stand at attention I will be taking five of you with me to lead a sweep of the city. We will push these foul wretches from the city and end their lives. For the Sand kingdom we will not fall".

Hearing the cheers echo the halls five Knights followed me outside. Switching my masks scanners I began to look for heat signatures. Soon the scanners spotted three large heat spots near the Sand theaters. Signaling the advanced we split into two teams one taking the front another taking the back. Sliding the curtain to the side I saw the Orc's setting up a small Fusion bomb. Within a second I charge with swords in hand. Seeing me too late I leapt cutting two of the Orc's heads clean off and kicking the other one clean in the shoulder blade. Rolling off the stage the Knights surround him and trapped his legs. Grabbing his arm I said, "You are going to talk or your going to regret ever beginning this fight". Orc, "Yeah right all you Knights are spineless". Opening his hand I snapped two of his fingers and forced him to look at me. "I'm not a Knight I am the Ghost of battle one that has watched you kill innocence. You will listen and answer or in the next five minutes you're going to be unable to use any of your limbs". Snapping another three fingers he screamed even louder.

Gripping his head I asked, "How many more bombs do you have"? Orc, "Two more *whimper* ones in the mining office and the other is at the southern wall. Each has three guards please let me go". Grabbing his arm and leg I fractured his elbow and knee joints. Seeing him roll and squirm in pain I told the Knights we had to disarm those other bombs. Knight, "Sir how dangerous are these bombs"? "If we don't deal with them now they'll kill ever organic life form within two to three miles. And if those other ones go off at the same time the resulting pulse will go farther". As we rushed to the other positions we wasted little time dealing with the last few husks in the streets and the lone Orc's commanding the groups. Getting to the office I scanned the floors with the drone finding the Orc's on the roof. "Knights head to the wall and stop the Orc's there. When you have the bomb remove the panel like I showed you back at the theater and cut the same wire". Nodding they ran off while I began to climb up the side of the twenty story sand building.

Jet boosting my window ledge to ledge I got to the roof after fifteen or so minutes. Seeing me the Orc's opened fire with the Fusion weapons. Summoning a submachine gun I ended ones life and cut another's arm off clean at the shoulder joint. The last knocked my gun loss and punched me right in the chest. But his fist connected with the steel of my Exo causing him to cringe at the pain of his knuckle breaking. Reeling back my own fist I sent it right into his temple causing it to shatter making the Orc's bright green blood to come loss. Walking over to the bomb I removed the panel and pulled the connecting trigger wire from its place. Soon a Knight came of the radio saying, "Sir bomb has been dealt with, what are your orders"? "Return to the castle the day is ours". Soon a low chuckle escaped the lips of the one armed and dying Orc. Orc, "You are a fool we will take this city and you all will die. Lord Hujill is heading this way with the rest of the steel horde". Spinning my sword I stabbed it through his skull.

With the Orc dead I radioed my uncle Jun, "Uncle Jun we have a problem". Uncle Jun, "From the tone in your voice I can tell two things. One that we have a big problem and two I sure as hell won't like it". "I doubt anyone is going to like the news I'm about to give them. And I sure as hell don't like it either".

**Smiles; Yet again another cliffhanger.**

**Jester; Yup so like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

**Smiles; So peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; Guess why I'm smiling?**

**Smiles; I hate guessing tell me and I won't shot your foot!**

**Jester; Juggalobrad sent me over Facebook an inspired drawing he made from reading Scattered Journey. Sure it was a nice little thing it wasn't so elaborate but it had our Finn with his polar bear hat and his cloak. And with more signs coming in I thinks its time we finally went for it.**

**Smiles; Your serious... NO SHIT!**

**Jester; That's right everyone expect the sequel of Scattered Journey aka Eternal Legacy to arrive when we finished a few of the fics that are still open. I know your all jumping off the walls but remember we can't do this without you.**

**Smiles; That's right send us your comments dang it. We're not asking for attention we want your honest feelings on what you want to see when the sequel drops.**

**Jester; Now for the reviews, Ventus Uzumaki no spoilers but I'd put money on your choice. He23t no need to hang off the edge anymore here's the update. ILikeHotDogs ok multi personality disorder alarm just went off. Smiles anything to say before we leave to make them think?**

**Smiles; I miss Romania not for the cold weather and rain. But for all the things I could shot at without someone bitching at me.**

**Third Person's View**

It was three hours into the attack on the Sand kingdom. Finn, his uncle and a good number of Knights were holding off the advance team of Orc's. Finn began to shot grenades at the mounds of sand and stones the Orc's were using for cover. Jun sending round after round into the Orc's vital areas or straight into their brains. Jun, "Last clip". Whistling Finn handed his uncle three more clips of rounds and saw a large canon rolling closer. The canon was designed to look like a civil war kind of canon but it looked more pieced together. Not one solid piece of metal some parts exposed like the rifles the Orc's were still using to fight Finn and the Knights. Jun, "Finn three canons trying to take position". Whistling Finn trained the rocket launcher on the canon and fired. On impact the Orc's pushing the canon either were killed in a bloody mess or scrambled away for cover.

Bombarding the canons with a ton of rockets it wasn't long before the canons exploded in a mess of energy and scrap. Reloading his launcher Finn sent another two rockets into the Orc cover. Pulling his Battle rifle Finn set it to two round shots and began taking down Orc's one after the other. The sand wall was being hit with more energy fire and another five Knights fell to the hard sand. Either blood seeping from the large wounds or messing a limb. Finn and the Knights still were holding strong returning fire and allowing the Knights still inside the city to move the Sand people and royal family to the hospital. Seeing more the Orc's helmet pop off his head along with a good amount of brain matter brought a smirk to Finn. Jun, "I got forty". Finn, "Forty two uncle Jun you losing your touch"?

Shaking his head at his nephew Jun once more began to count as he killed another group of Orc's. Finn reloaded his rifle and sent few rounds into the advancing Orc's. However a large buzz echoed through that air connecting with a portion of the wall. As the energy shrank into the wall it then expanded into the concussive energy shockwave killing more Knights. Whistling Finn summoned a Spartan laser and looked as far as he could. Finn, "Two canons are holding position at the far side". Aiming the lasers targater at one of the canon the laser began to charge. Soon the kick of the laser went off sending a red death beam from the end of Finn's large two-handed canon. With the laser connecting and cutting into both canons a horn began to sound. The Orc's went into full retreat leaving their dead with sand and blood clinging to the air.

Finn, "Damage report". A rank two Knight walked over to Finn saying, "Sir we have only thirty nine Knights left, three are wounds but they can still fight". Finn, "Alright seven of you follow me and Spartan Jun to the hospital we need to inform the king and queen". Finn looked out along the horizon seeing one of the reasons why the Orc's called their retreat. Cresting close to the sun was a large sand storm on approach. In the hospital Finn saw doctors and nurses jogging left and right to help people. Walking to the third floor Finn found the sand royals and their guards. Sand king, "I take it things are finally calming Pirzrak"? Finn, "I'm sorry to say Sand king but no. The approaching storm will not hinder the Orc's charge it will only add to their attack. We need to evacuate every one for their and your safety". Sand queen, "It is for the best but please Pirzrak we nor OOO can handle the lost of one of its newest heroes. After we have made it to safety flee the city as well". Finn, "Not to worry Spartan Jun will accompany you on the evacuation into the large tunnels away from the city. He, your guards, and the Knight that just accompanied us will help the process go as fast as possible".

Finn and his uncle stepped away from earshot so they could talk. Jun, "Finn remember to look out for those canon's they pack a hell of a punch". Finn, "I know did you see how much damage a few hits from them did to the wall? Now we have to fight not only on it but in the craters that the canons caused". With a quick hug Finn left the hospital to tell the remaining Knights their task. Seeing the Knights pushing stones into position around the craters Finn looked at their faces. Behind the blue steel helmets the elongated faces the Foxer people showed their concern. Finn, "Knights I will not leave you and I won't let any of you die without standing by your sides. We are brother and sisters in arms and we are stronger as one. Today the Orc's will know our strength and they will fear us. We are the hand of the Round Table we are their swords and shields. And together see this enemy driven into the depths of the underworld for their actions here. Are you all with me"?

Met by a series of cheers Finn had the Knights dig into their positions and readied their own weapons. Soon the storm was in full speed hitting and bashing the wall and streets of the Sand city. But through the raging storms howling winds drifted the shouts and groans of the two enemies meeting once more for battle. Finn using his assault rifle and magnum to kill and end any Orc foolish enough to pop up on his scanners. As more Fusion energy hit Finn's shield each shot tried to eat away at his clothes. Finn however brushed off each attack and returned fire with equal anger and rage. As the storm raged so did the Knights that stood at Finn's side. They killed every Orc that dared to step from the storms winds to try and push them back. Finn switched to dual magnums after his assault rifle ammo began to run too low. His PDA alerted him that the ammo at home was too low for him to call for more. Sticking with rounds for his magnums and submachine guns Finn once more engaged the enemy at the sandy gates.

**Orc Lord Hujill's View**

It took over an hour for the second teams remaining members to return to the remaining forces and me. Seeing the lone six huffing and bleeding from wounds I approached one. "How many are left"? Green kin, "Not many my Lord but... their lead Knight refuses to retreat he fights like no one I've ever seen". "He will die like all the other dogs of the Table and we will parade his dead carcass as we sit in the throne room of the Sand kingdom". Hearing the cheers and huffs of approval of my warriors we marched to the city wall. Seeing the storms and battle damaged wall in the clear light of the night was pleasing. The ground had a slow drifting mist of sand that made the cool night even more joyful. "They must have fled to the castle. It will be even easier to kill them then". As my warriors reached a few meters from the wall a large series of explosions began to ring out from around us. Small black balls jumped from the mist and landed near my warrior's feet. And as two went off more soon joined them. Soon my warriors began to scream saying the shadows were moving.

In with bolts began to fly from every direction and as my warriors fired by in almost seemed as if we were shooting at nothing. In time I saw the very shadows move and the odd flashes and bangs of a weapon began to kill my warriors. In time all the arrows and the flashes came to and end. Then I heard it the metallic squeaking drifting with the sand. Looking around I saw I had roughly half of my kin still alive. _'How? I had over three hundred warriors and to be reduced in a little over sixty. What... who are we fighting'_? Soon the mist part allowing a lone white shadow with hints of blue to scream into battle. His metallic joints hissed and creaked with every scream that followed him. One by one each of my warriors fell to his blades. He was the mist itself created a phantom that no matter how many shots did hit him. His silver and gold blades returned with equal ferocity. _'Are we fighting a demon... what could spawn such a creature'_?

As the creature stopped I stood with seven of my warriors. Our weapons had run dry but our blades were still as clean as even and we would have this monsters head. But the monster had one more surprise as we charged his back opened to reveal two more slim metal arms. Handing one arm a slim metal pipe it sparked and buzzed with energy. While the other arm held a large knife the creature charged us in return. His swords deflected our strikes with ease and in return slashed, stabbed, and shocked us with one of his weapons. Soon he jumped into the air and a large whoosh of fire from his back sent him flying back to the ground. As he impacted with the ground he kicked up more sand. With the mist slowly settling I looked and saw him take the heads of two of my warriors. Another two charged him but one of his metal arms maneuvered into an odd angle that it managed to stabbed and gut the warriors throat.

The other met his end as the pipe shocked his frontal lobe giving the monster time to take his head clean off his shoulder. Huffing I charged with the last of my warriors set not to back down from the creature. But it switched hands giving its slim arms the swords and took the other weapons. But it exchanging the pipe for another knife. Getting closer we were caught off guard as its swords stopped all our axes. Pushing our weapons apart his blades soon buzzed to life bathing either in silver or coppers. Both metal arms began to spin the swords like saws so fast and so dazzling. One warrior ran around the creature only to receive a swift kick to the ribs sending him flying off how far I did not know. The last of my warriors died by the creature running all his blades into his chest. Slowly I back up dropping my weapon as the moon revealed the metal face of the creature. "What are you"? Creature, "I am the ghost that kills in the name of the innocent. I am the slayer of the unjust. My name is Pirzrak and tonight Lord Hujill you will face judgment".

In a swift move I felt his metal hand sent me to the soft sand below. One of his shadows walked over asking, "Sir two have fled should we pursue"? Pirzrak, "No the day is ours and the Orc's know of our strength and courage".

**Marceline's View**

Finn was a mess his and Jun's clothes were covered in sand and blood. But most of all Finn had won a deceive victory for the Round Table. But what I found most shocking was how he told me some of the Knights from the battle asked the Table a bold request. They asked to create a special unite tasked with learning from Finn and his uncle. The Table agreed but Finn was worried he never thought he was good to be a teacher. As he finished drying my hair he was looking at the TV. "Finn relax you'll do great". Finn, "It's just that I don't know how the other members of the Section will feel about me having my own private task force. I just think things are moving to fast Marcy". Feeling him lightly stroke my arm I gave him a light kiss saying, "Relax and don't worry. I sure after that whole day of holding off three hundred Orc's no one would complain about you training a specialized group".

Straddling his waist I pressed my chest into his face and felt his cock twitch. Finn, "Marcy please I'm tired". Smiling at him I let my tongue slide from inside my mouth to flick it a few times in the air. Finn smiled as his hands crept around my waist pulling me closer. Finn, "You know one of the reasons I care for you so"? Shaking my head he leaned closer and whispered, "Cause your such a great tease". Feeling his soft breath on my neck he gave me a long and loving lick from the front to the back. Slowly he moved up and began to nibble my ear. Hissing through my teeth I said, "And I like it when you act so innocent". Finn, "It's all for you Marcy". Kissing him deeply he went down onto his back again and looked back at the TV. The news was still covering the attack on the Sand kingdom and Finn's actions to stop it from falling.

Finn, "That Orc Lord will crack and when he does Toggle and Sleeve will miss using his body like a surgical playground". "I still don't like the idea that they're using torture to get him to talk". Finn, "Marcy I don't like it any more then you do. But the Orc's and their stupidity will be the end of OOO if we don't fight. The Orc's have managed to creature Fusion energy weapons and in time the people and various kingdoms of OOO will ask for the same weapons. And that will lead to an increase of violence involving the weapons. Life learns to grow yes but still the Orc's and this increase in technology just doesn't seem right. For now Marcy can we relax I have two days off and that's all I want to do". Smiling at him I kissed him again agreeing that we needed a break. Drifting off to sleep I woke up to see that I was the only one in dead. Seeing the bathroom door slightly open Finn was drying himself off. Whistling at the toned body and third leg Finn blushed a little.

"You need to stop blushing you act like I haven't seen it all before". Finn, "Well take a picture if you love it show much". Floating over I kissed him saying, "I don't need a picture when I have the real thing right here". Giving his cock a nice squeeze we were about to get in on. Until a series of knocks echoed through the house. Finn got dressed saying, "It might be Jake wanting to hang out for a little bit". Sighing I let him go and took the moment to take a piss. But soon Finn called for me and once I got downstairs I saw Finn with his arms crossed. He was glaring at none other then my dad. Dad, "Marceline lets talk dear".

**Smiles; Ain't I just a tease?**

**Jester; Ok... so like before like, share, and comment. Come on you've got to have something to say after that big announcement we gave?**

**Smiles; I doubt they even cared to read it. Anyway peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
